Plan B
by Genteel.Joint
Summary: Brittany and Santana want nothing more than to see Quinn happy again,and if that means using less than ethical ways to do so than that's what will happen. rated M for a multitude of things, a little angsty but will have plenty of humor/fluff. Faberry
1. Prologue

Ok so this is my first Glee fic and im really excited to post this. I have all the chapters maped out so i will hopefully update about once a week. This story is a little angsty at first but it will get better. Reviews keep me writing and i'm open to ideas so if you have something you would like to see in this fic just message me. This first post is short on purpose i will try to get the first chapter up by tonight or tomorrow.

Title: Plan A

Rating: M ( for a few reasons, I'm sure you can guess at least one of them )

Full Summary: Brittany and Santana want nothing more than to see Quinn happy again,and if that means using less than ethical ways to do so than that's what will happen.

Ship: Rachel/Quinn

Prologue 

The dinner table was formally set, unlike the usual which was still fairly formal. It held newly cut flowers and the china Quinn's mom only used for Thanksgiving and New Years, it was a celebration, except they weren't really celebrating anything, at least they hadn't spoken about it. The thing was that Quinn knew exactly why the table was set so extravagantly. Her parents had only just let her back in the house yesterday, and that was only after a few days in the hospital due to a car accident. Quinn was fairly certain the fake smiles that played on her parents faces that night weren't due to their excitement at having their daughter finely home. No, it was due to her miscarriage.

It seemed like they had readily and warmly invited their daughter back into their home again. Quinn knew it was all fake, they had barely even said a word to each other the past few days. Her parents didn't care that Quinn had cracked ribs and maintained a concussion, they didn't care she was depressed and had stolen a full bottle of vodka from their liquor cabinet, they only cared that there wasn't anything growing inside her anymore.

"you know Quinn" her mother said, some of the first words out of her mother's mouth the past few days.

"god intended this to happen, for us to be a family again"

Quinn just nodded, poking at what little food stood on her plate.

The quiet banging of silverware and chewing filled the rest of the absent conversation. No one spoke anymore, but that was like it had been for a long time.

Quinn looked up at the cross on the wall.

_Did god really intend for this to happen, so we could be a family again, because if this is what a family feels like I'm not so sure I want to be a part of it._

The blonde excused herself from the dinner table, stealing away directly to the liquor cabinet, where she intended to take as much as she needed to actually get some sleep tonight.


	2. Chapter 1

Ok so this chapter isn't as long as I wanted it to be, however I like where it ended and integrating it into the next chapter wouldn't have worked. I promise the updates will get longer. Thanks to all who reviewed they really do keep me writing.

Chapter 1

Rachel Berry had a multitude of crushes over the years. In first grade she was completely enamored with Noah Puckerman, the class clown up until 7th grade, which was when he stopped coming to class. Freshman year she met Finn, the stunning football stud and lead male vocals of New Directions. This crush lasted until he started dating Quinn Fabray, head cheerbitch and avid Rachel hater.

The thing was that every time the blonde cheerleader made some hateful remark about her outfit, called her "man-hands" or "rupaul", Rachel's heart skipped a beat, and not out of anger.

And here it was happening again, as Quinn walked into Glee rehearsals late again, looking sad, depressed, and not speaking at all. The brunette had been captivated by her for quite some time now, and ever since her miscarriage, which to keep from making the front page she had to give Jacob her bra, all she wanted was the blonde to be happy again, even if it meant hurtful remarks directed towards herself.

Puck had really stepped up to help with Quinn's situation. After the slip at sectionals it had seemed like they would end up together, and as long as Quinn was happy, Rachel wouldn't complain. But recently, after the accident, things had changed. Quinn had pushed everyone around her away. Puck had tried to help, and even Finn had tried to be there for his ex-girlfriend, but Quinn just wouldn't have anything to do with any of them.

Excluding Puck and Finn, Rachel wasn't the only one who had noticed the ex-cheerios change in behavior. The whole Glee club had, and there was an obvious change in mood whenever she entered rehearsals. Current cheerios Santana and Brittany had tried everything they could think of to get the girl back on track, but just like everyone else, they failed miserably.

Rachel blatantly stared as Quinn took a seat in the back of the room, a frown etched on the singers lips. Quinn was staring at the ground again, not speaking, not singing, just being present and accounted for.

It seemed to Rachel that no one ever noticed her staring at Quinn, but the singer was wrong. To most, Brittany may seem to be your average dumb blonde, but to those who really knew her like Santana, she was surprisingly very perceptive. She picked up on the little things, like Pucks obsession with Quinn's tummy, or the way Rachel always babbled or stared when Quinn was in the room. Ok, its true Brittany may have not known what these occurrences really meant, but Santana, who Brittany told everything too, was able to put the pieces together.

Brittany nudged Santana's shoulder "she's has a frown this time S"

Santana shushed her girlfriend " shhh alittle quieter B or she will hear us, and Quinn always has a frown on her face"

"no no not Quinn, Rachel, she was staring again"

The Latina looked over at Rachel, raising her eyebrow when she too noticed the girl's expression.

Santana was about to lean over and tell Brittany something when Mr. Shuester interrupted their conversation.

"Ok, so I have finally found the sheet music for this new number" Mr. Shuester said, while in the process of handing out the music.

One look at the song and Kurt immediately raised his hand "I request that I take the solo, of all the beetles this is one of my personal favorites"

If there was one thing that could keep Rachel Berry's mind of Quinn Fabray it was losing a solo. " Evan Rachel Wood's rendition of Blackbird would be largely more superior to a classic rendition of this number, and I make this assumption from pure musical knowledge and intellect, Kurt a female version would just be better"

"who said I wouldn't sing Evan Rachel Wood's version" the boy countered, crossing his legs and glaring at the brunette.

Mr. Shuester looked uncomfortable with the glaring war that was now taking place between Rachel and Kurt.

"ok, ok settle down why don't we just give you both solo's" he said.

Kurt looked satisfied enough, but Rachel on the other hand gaped at him, it was no secret Glee's star hated sharing her fame.

The girl stood up " this is utterly and completely ridiculous" she was about to start one of her famous tirades but Will stopped her.

"Now Rachel lets be reasonable"

Rachel seemed to have had enough, and as usual her tirade was followed by another one of her famous acts, storming out of the room.

This occurrence usually wouldn't have been anything unusual, but too Brittany it was the most monumental moment in the past few weeks following Quinn's accident because it was in that moment that Quinn Fabray looked up from the floor and gave a slight smile, and if Brittany heard correctly, maybe even a slight chuckle.

* * *

A few more weeks passed, and Quinn's depression just continued to worsen. The ex-cheerio had stopped coming to glee rehearsals, and despite Brittany and Santana's pleas for her to return, she refused every time, saying she was too busy. What she meant by busy, at least to the couples understanding, was she was too busy drinking straight vodka and completely ignoring her problems.

"what do we S"

The two were comfortably resting against each other on Santana's bed, their intentions had been to prep Brittany for a Chemistry test, however studying had quickly turned into a discussion about Quinn.

" I don't know, I feel like I'm about to give up, she just refuses to accept any help"

"we can't give up, not yet" the blonde sighed into Santana's shoulder.

The Latina smiled, she always admired Brittany's compassion and willingness to never give up on a friend, even if it was a little naïve.

Brittany looked at Santana again "Rachel Berry made her smile, and we know she has a thing for a Quinn, I can tell by the way she stares at her"

"That may be true, but we have no idea how Quinn feels about Rachel"

" well I know Quinn had a fling with Katie White before she started dating Finn"

Santana expression turned to shock "and you neglected to tell me this because" she questioned.

Brittany looked confused " I thought everyone knew"

Santana laughed "no not exactly"

" well where does this leave us" the blonde asked.

"it leaves us with two bisexuals, one of which really wants to bang the other, and the other we aren't so sure"

" Santana, just because we started our relationship by having sex doesn't mean that Rachel just wants to "bang" Quinn, and besides Rachel always gets really nervous around her, she probably won't act on her feelings"

It always amazed Santana by how well Brittany could read a person; it was like she had a sixth sense.

" Well then we just need to give Rachel a little nudge in the right direction"

" and how do we do that"

Santana smirked "Oh I'm sure I can think of a few ways"


	3. Chapter 2

As Promised this chapter is much longer than the others, well i guess compared to other stories its a short update, but whatever its long for me. Anyways here is chapter 2, hope you like it.

Oh and **Cyberbaby**: Yeah i'm pretty bad when it comes too grammar/punctuation/spelling, i think i might have actually failed elementary spelling class. Anyways i read this through a few times to see what errors i could find, but knowing me i probably missed a few. P.S. looove your SoN fanfics

**ShortyTheKoala**: thanks for the heads up, i fixed it in this chapter and ill go back and fix it in the others.

**rain1657**: Just a heads up, you will be seeing alot more of Brittany and Santana in the future, I'm glad you like it.

Thanks to all else who reviewed/ and or added this fic to their favorites

Chapter 2

Quinn walked down the loud hallways of McKinley high, amonth after her accident and she could still feel the stares and hear the whispers as she passed by. It was the last week of school and news of the annual Cheerios Christmas party was all over. It was the first year Quinn wouldn't be holding the event, the first year she wouldn't be attending, and surprisingly enough Quinn could care less. The only advantage to attending the party, Quinn thought, would be the promise of free alcohol, which she already got at home so why bother.

The blonde reached her locker, took what she needed, and closed it, only to jump two feet when she came face to face with Santana, Brittany attached to her side.

"Will you be coming to the Cheerios Party this weekend" she questioned.

"Uh" Quinn faltered; she had recently found Santana slightly intimidating "No I'm busy"

Regaining her confidence, Quinn walked off, ignoring any further questions or remarks made by the two girls.

Santana looked at Brittany, who returned the stare, and both made a silent agreement to continue to push Quinn into going to the party.

The two followed Quinn as she maneuvered her way around people. Quinn was trying desperately to shake off her pursuers, all the while still maintaining a poker face.

"Damn she's fast" the Latina remarked, now practically jogging and no doubt earning stares from passer bys.

" S, I think she just turned the corner" Brittany pointed to where she thought the blonde had gone off to.

The two went down the next hallway into a storm of students, all hurrying to their next class. They didn't realize they were running away from away from Quinn, who had stolen away behind a corner, out of sight of the couple.

Quinn walked back out into the now emptying hallways, sighed, and then reluctantly walked to her next class.

_Why can't they just leave me alone?_

* * *

Quinn's parents had decided to take the weekend off to go to a ski lodge, which now left the blonde alone in a house with a newly stocked liquor cabinet. She had decided that week she would enjoy the weekend by herself, maybe curl up with her box set of the O.C. and a bottle of Belvidere. At the moment, nothing sounded better to Quinn than just being able to relax, to be able to get away from the stares, the whispers.

The girl propped herself up on the couch, spreading herself on the seat as the title screen of the DVD came on the T.V. screen. Taking a long sip out of the clear bottle, she pushed play, and relaxed against the cushions. For the next hour or so she enjoyed herself, taking the occasional drink.

_Nothing could be better than this._

Of course, we are talking about Quinn Fabray, her life had always been hectic, social, and time to herself was extremely rare. It is because of these reasons, at least Quinn thought, that the doorbell rang. At first Quinn decided to just ignore it, whoever was at the door would eventually go away. However, as just mentioned, we are talking about Quinn Fabray, so the bell continued to ring, and at one point in rapid succession.

The blonde got up from the couch, cursing, swaying, but did make it to the door. When she opened it, Quinn wasn't really all that surprised to meet Brittany and Santana, who once the door opened, took it to themselves to walk in uninvited.

" Your parents cars aren't in the driveway" said the other blonde in the room, who was carrying a grocery bag full of salt in vinegar chips, Quinn's favorite, and Root Beer, also Quinn's favorite.

Santana looked at the T.V. " Ooo the O.C. " she said, running and plopping herself in front of the T.V., with Brittany close behind.

Quinn stood by the doorway, staring at the girls, not exactly sure what to do. Whether or not that was from the alcohol or surprise, she didn't know.

"Well don't just stand there Quinn come and watch the O.C." said the Latina.

_That's what I was trying to do._

"Hey is this the episode where Alex and that Marissa girl make out" Brittany asked, sounding excited.

Santana looked over at Brittany " Of all the episodes she could be watching she chooses this one"

Brittany looked confused, as if not understanding why Santana had said what she did, but Santana just smiled, she found it adorable when her girlfriend made that face.

Quinn, who had heard Santana's remark but not chosen to call her out, sluggishly sat down in the lazy boy next to the couch, clearly unhappy.

"Cheer up Quinny" Brittany smiled "We brought your favorites for our sleepover"

The cheerleader pulled out the mentioned food, Quinn appreciated the gesture, but she wasn't exactly thrilled with having a sleepover on her only weekend alone. Because of this, Quinn decided to pick up her bottle she had placed on the coffee table. However, when she reached for it, Santana grabbed it away from her.

"There will be none of that" she scolded, getting up to take the vodka back to the cabinet it belonged too. Awhile ago, Santana and Quinn would have been stealing from that cabinet like all their other sleepovers. However, the girl knew alcohol wasn't in Quinn's best interest at the moment, especially with her already visibly drunk.

A few hours later and it appeared to the Cheerios that Quinn was finally starting to relax, actually enjoying their company. Santana almost felt bad when she looked at Brittany, signaling to her watch.

"Time to get ready" Brittany said, hoping up from the couch.

"Ready for what" Quinn asked.

"Don't tell me you didn't expect this, tonight's the Christmas party, and your coming whether you want to or not" Santana said, practically towering over Quinn.

"I thought we were just having a sleepover" Quinn was panicked, she couldn't deal with a party right now, she couldn't, and she wouldn't.

" We lied" Brittany said, pulling her up from the chair, dragging her towards the stairs.

"Now go get ready or ill make Santana change the combination on the liquor cabinet"

Quinn was reluctant, but she knew Santana would figure out a way to back up Brittany's threat, and she didn't want to take that risk. Once she was alone in her room, the panic set in again.

_Shit shit shit_

Quinn didn't know where the party was, she didn't know who was going, and she had no idea what to wear.

"I'll kill them for this" she muttered, while throwing on appropriate clothing, and after applying her makeup, walked down the stairs where she met the pair. She should have noticed before that they were both dressed up a little too much for just a sleepover.

* * *

Much to Quinn's dismay, the party was held at Katie White's Semi-mansion. The red-head and herself had shared a short fling their freshman year, and honestly the girl annoyed her then and still did. She was constantly inviting Quinn for "get togethers", even when she had been dating Finn, and honestly Quinn was never really into red hair.

When the three girls pulled up to the house, it was clear the party had been going on for awhile. The music pounded and people streamed in and out of the doors. It surprised Quinn that the cops hadn't been called yet; her parties had never been as crazy as this.

The blonde couldn't help but feel nervous when she was dragged through the front door. Once she noticed everybody was too drunk to notice her presence, she quickly relaxed. It took her some time, but she was eventually able to steal away from Brittany and Santana to get beer, which was honestly all she was looking forward too.

Beer in hand she decided to walk around to find a place to sit; she really wasn't in the mood for socializing. Once she found a stool near the bar she sat down, wondering her eyes over the countless McKinley students she could probably all name. Her eyes stopped at one person, because this brunette she could defiantly name.

_Rachel Berry…I wonder what she's doing here._

The singer was obviously enjoying herself, she was surrounded by other Glee kids, even her Glee Club enemy Kurt. They all danced, and it made Quinn sad that she herself couldn't enjoy herself like they could, and they weren't even drinking. She couldn't stop herself from smiling when she saw Rachel playfully throw herself on Artie's lap, while he tried to spin her off his chair.

Quinn was in the process of finishing her second drink, still fixed on Rachel, when she felt a tap on her shoulder.

"Go away Puck" Quinn said, no anger in her tone, but maybe annoyance.

Puck was blatantly drunk "Aww come on Quinn don't you want to dance" he slurred.

"No not really"

He was pouting, something Quinn always found adorable on the boy, but honestly she didn't want to deal with him right now. Things had been a little weird with him when she had her miscarriage, and the both of them being drunk wasn't making the situation any better for her.

Quinn's knight , or knights in this case, showed up in the form of Brittany and Santana. Santana dragged Puck on the dance floor, while Brittany sat down on the stool next to Quinn.

"Does that not bother you" Quinn said, referring to the way Santana was dancing with Puck.

" Not at all, Santana knows who she belongs too, besides she is barely touching him, you know she once told me she though Puck had halo toast its"

It surprised Quinn to think of Santana belonging to Brittany, she had always thought Santana the more dominant one in the relationship, but she had been wrong before.

"I think you mean Halitosis" Quinn smiled "And yes, I would have to agree with Santana on that"

Brittany, who could have sworn her girlfriend had said something about toast its, looked a little confused, but the expression was replaced with a smile when Santana came back to the bar, wrapping her arms around her.

" I thought I told you not to let Quinn have any more beer" Santana playfully scolded.

"I thought that was root beer"

The funny thing was Brittany was being serious, and Santana used Quinn's soft laughter to snatch away the girl's third beer so she wouldn't get too pissed. However, Quinn did get pissed. The girl was used to being head cheerleader, and being told what to do had never really been on her agenda.

"Fine" she scoffed, throwing her hands up in exasperation "I'll just get it somewhere else"

The ex- cheerio walked off, and Santana was about to go after her, but Brittany stopped her.

" We can't control her S"

Santana sighed " Your right, she'll end up getting it somehow anyway "

" Well on the Brightside Rachel keeps giving these weird looks at Quinn"

"What do you mean weird looks" Santana questioned, turning her head in Rachel's direction " Oh " she said as she realized the girls expression was one of worry.

Santana smirked" I guess we aren't the only ones worried about Quinn after all, maybe we should just let her do what she wants, it could turn out for our…or should I say their benefits"

* * *

"Hey Rachel "Mercedes called "Do you want to come to Tina's with us"

The singer hadn't been paying much attention to the conversation around her, she was just about to try and figure it out when Mercedes had spoken. The truth was that she had been watching a certain blonde, who was now so drunk she could barely walk.

"Sorry guys I can't, my Dads want me home by a certain time"

"Damn those Gays" Kurt said, straight faced.

Rachel gave the boy a weird look at first, as did everyone else, but it soon erupted into laughter as the irony set in.

Rachel said her goodbyes to them as they filed out the door, she expected the remainder of their night would be filled with karaoke and facials, which she was disappointed to miss. However Rachel was on a mission, and that mission involved making sure Quinn Fabray didn't A, get alcohol poisoning, or B, get behind the wheel.

As soon as they left she set her plan into motion. She walked over to the blonde, who was trying to support herself on the bar. As Rachel got closer, Quinn started to walk, only to fall right into the brunette.

"Hold on there Quinn" Rachel said as she sat the girl on a stool.

The blonde looked tired and dazed " Sorry" she said, drooping back against the counter " What time is it"

Her words were slurred, quiet, and Rachel was having trouble understanding her.

"It's eleven-thirty, do you have a ride home"

The blonde's head now rested against the wall and her eyes were closed "B an S supposed to take me"

Rachel wasn't sure who B and S where at first, but she soon remembered Quinn walking in with Brittany and Santana.

"Brittany and Santana left awhile ago" Rachel said, she almost felt like she was talking to a child.

The blonde sighed "Of course"

Rachel wrapped Quinn's arm around her shoulder, effectively getting her to her feet.

They started walking, or in Rachel's case carrying, to the front door.

"Where are we going" Quinn asked, her eyes were still closed and she carried a pained expression.

"I'm taking you home"

* * *

Getting the drunken girl up the stairs was possibly one of the hardest things Rachel had ever done, even with the girl sobering up.

Rachel had successfully gotten Quinn to her room, on her bed, and out of her shoes. As the blonde rested against the pillows, Rachel looked around the room, frowning as she noticed the countless empty bottles of alcohol.

"Quinn" Rachel said, sitting on the edge of the bed, facing the girl.

"Um hum" the girl responded against her pillows.

"I know we barely know each other, and it's not my place, but this needs to stop, the drinking I mean" Rachel staggered through her words, she was nervous.

The blonde didn't say anything but a visible difference in her mood had formed.

The singer pulled the disheveled sheets onto Quinn " Just" she paused " Come back to Glee, you have friends there, we can help you"

Quinn opened her eyes, locking hers with Rachel. She saw concern, and perhaps something else she couldn't quite place in Rachel's eyes. She nodded, signaling to the girl she would think about it.

Rachel was satisfied enough as she stood to leave.

"Good night Quinn"

* * *

To Rachel, Monday rehearsals were always the best. You were fresh from the weekend and you were always looking forward to jumping right back into Glee when the week came around, well at least Rachel was. The rest of the group was groggy, tired, and probably still hung-over from Saturday. Finn could have seriously used some " Vitamin D", and Artie was actually asleep in his chair.

However, the lack of energy in the room wasn't what was getting Rachel down. It was 10 minutes into rehearsal and Quinn still hadn't showed.

"What's up with everyone today" Mr. Shuester asked.

No one responded " Ok then" he continued " Let's just run through Blackbird"

Mr. Shuester signaled for Rachel and Kurt to stand up from the risers, but Rachel, along with everyone else, was too focused on a certain blonde who had shown up behind Shuester.

"Um, I'm sorry to bother you Mr. Shuester, but I was wondering if I could come back to Glee" Quinn asked, timidly and visibly nervous.

Will looked surprised, but recovered quickly "Yeah, Yeah, take a seat we are just about to go over our new number"

Quinn gave a small smile, taking her seat in the back. Rachel looked up at her from the front row, just to see if it was really happening.

Quinn gave her shy smile, which Rachel returned. While all this was going on, Brittany and Santana, who knew all about Saturday night, just sat there, smirking.


	4. Chapter 3

Alright, so I am really really really REALLY sorry for the delay in posting this. I have been swamped with course work, and sadly it's not getting much better. That being I really don't know how often I am going to be able to update. This chapter is kinda a filler, kinda not, its lead to the next one so please bear with its shortness. As always, I am very thankful for your reviews, they keep me writing, seriously if I didn't get them I wouldn't bother posting.

Chapter 3

The next few weeks proved good for Quinn. Her drinking was still apparent, but apart from that Brittany and Santana had noticed a considerable change in her attitude. Quinn was back in Glee, she was hanging out with them again, and above all else, the stolen stares at Rachel were starting to increase.

Quinn's attraction towards Rachel had grown increasingly more obvious to not just the cheerleaders, but to Quinn as well. Quinn was starting to notice things about Rachel she hadn't before. She loved how short Rachel was, she loved her chocolate eyes, she loved the face she made when she sang, and she loved how dramatic the girl could be. In fact, her attraction towards Rachel had changed so much she was even starting to like her stupid argyle clothes.

It wasn't much different for Rachel either. She as well indulged herself in the presence of Quinn Fabray. She was taller than Rachel, which she liked, she had the most amazing hazel eyes, and the most beautiful blonde hair she had ever seen, which she imagined to be quiet soft as well. Rachel just really really liked Quinn, and nothing, not even Glee, could get the girl out of her head.

At that very moment, in Glee rehearsal, the two had been glancing at each other, making sure to turn away when the other one noticed. Every time this happened, they would both smile, which Santana and Brittany had taken notice of.

" This is ridicules, they are practically doing each other in the middle of rehearsal" Santana mumbled, only loud enough so Brittany could hear.

" Come on S, I think it's cute " Brittany whispered.

" That doesn't change the fact that it's ridiculous, I don't understand why they just dont admit it to each other and make out" The Latina pouted, which made Brittany giggle.

A few Glee members turned their heads to give Brittany a look, who had laughed during Mr. Shue's lecture on the importance of disco. Santana, being the protective, more like aggressive person she was, stared down every single one of them until they turned their heads, practically cowering at Santana's wrath.

"Well maybe we just need to push them a little farther" Brittany said, quieter this time so nobody could hear.

Santana slouched in her chair "Why do we have to do everything"

* * *

The first part of Brittany and Santana's plan involved getting the girls to admit they had feelings for the other. They would start separately, and then move on to getting them to say it to each other.

The two girls were currently waiting in the parking lot for Quinn to go to her car, which was conveniently in an isolated area, so if she tried to run no one would notice them tackle her. The girls knew the blonde always chose to leave her last class late so she could avoid the mass amounts of people swarming in the hallways. When it came to rumors, things with Quinn had cooled down, however the girl had grown to be more antisocial and she typically liked to avoid large crowds.

The ex-cheerio strolled out at 3:45, and Brittany and Santana were ready to corner her. They waited until she got into her car, then when she wasn't looking, they jumped in. Santana was on the passenger side, and Brittany was in the back.

" Jesus you scared me" Quinn had jumped almost a mile in her seat.

"The old Quinn Fabray would have never used the lord's name in vain, hell I defiantly like the new you better" Santana smirked.

Brittany slapped Santana upside the head playfully " Be nice S"

"Could you two get out of my car, I have to be somewhere"

" No you don't, you always go straight home on Mondays" Brittany said, causing Quinn to frown, she was right, Quinn really didn't have to be anywhere.

"Ok fine, why are you in my car" Quinn said, exasperated.

" We need an answer from you, it's a simple yes or no question, and if you refuse to answer just know I'll get it out of you some way or another" said the almost predatorial Latina.

Brittany leaned over Quinn's seat " Do you like Rachel" the blonde asked.

"And when B says "like" she means, do you want to have sex with her"

Quinn was completely flabbergasted by the question; it was so out of the blue she just sat there, trying to get words to form on her lips.

Quinn's expression actually made Santana laugh hysterically.

"Oh that is just too cute, I'm glad you finally admitted it" said Brittany, who had taken the silence as admittance.

" Come on B, let's go, we have our answer" said Santana, who was still laughing hysterically as they left the car.

"Shit" Quinn said aloud as she banged her head against the back of her seat.

_Always meddling _

* * *

Rachel stood in front of the mirror in the girl's bathroom. Her face was stoic and covered in grape slushie, which despite being her favorite flavor, she really detested. The drink was sticky, full of empty calories, and above all, it was in her hair. But the girl took it with grace, like she had learned to do every time she was hit by a cherry, grape, and blue raspberry menace.

She had been scrubbing furiously for about ten minutes when the door opened and in stepped Brittany and Santana.

" Purple doesn't really do much for you complexion" said Santana, who was leaning against the sink next to Rachel.

Rachel didn't respond, she was used to girls being catty.

"Let me help" said Brittany, who had taken the towel from Rachel.

"It's fine, you don't need…" Rachel didn't finish though, because Brittany had just pulled up a chair, making the girl sit in front of the sink. The blonde leaned the girls head back, gently running the water through her hair.

"Really I don't need your help"

"That's apparent, just shut up and let Brittany clean you off"

Santana got a major Déjà vu when she felt another slap to the side of her head " Be nice S"

"Sorry B" Santana pouted.

"No don't say sorry to me" Brittany was practically wagging her finger at the girl.

Santana pouted even more "Sorry Rachel"

This made Rachel smile, Santana may have seemed to be the dominant one in the relationship, but she was so whipped.

Brittany continued to wipe away the purple sugar in Rachel's hair and on her face. When she was done she pulled out a bag Rachel hadn't noticed she had been holding.

"You can wear my extra change of clothes" she pulled out a simple yellow dress from the duffel "Here you are, go change" she smiled, handing the change of clothes to the brunette.

Rachel followed her orders, changing in a stall, skeptical as to why the girls were helping her in the first place. Brittany had always been kind enough to her, but when it came to Santana, well that was a different story.

Rachel exited the stall clad in Brittany's dress "Thanks, I am truly indebted to your altruism"

Brittany's eyebrows furrowed in confusion. Santana leaned over, whispering something in her ear, making Brittany light up.

" Your welcome" she beamed.

Rachel headed to the door, intending to go to the class she was almost a half an hour late for. However, Santana blocked her way.

"Uhh listen I'm really happy you helped me and all, but I don't intend to miss any more of class because I don't want to have to do make up work and the teacher doesn't like me much so he might fail me and I really really really don't want that to happen." Rachel rambled.

" Don't think we helped you purely out of "altruism" Rachel Berry" Santana was back to her predatorial stance.

Rachel's mouth gaped.

Brittany would have said something to counter Santana, however the blonde really didn't understand what altruism meant.

Santana continued "You have a thing for Quinn, all we want you to do is admit it".

Rachels face turned an almost violent red as the blood rushed to her cheeks.

_No No No how does anyone know, this isn't supposed to happen, I was just looking, she was drunk I had to help her, no I can't let people find out, what will my friends think, what about my Dad's…well actually I guess they won't care much. _

" Just as I thought" Brittany said as she took in Rachel's reaction.

Santana smirked "Don't worry Berry we won't tell, come on B let's get going" she said, beckoning for the blonde to follow.

Once they had left, Rachel frowned "Oh no"


	5. Chapter 4

I really am I terrible updater, but hopefully things will be quicker this week. It's my spring break so I will have more time to work on this story. Thanks for all the constructive criticism I'v been getting, I find it really helpful, o and I'm sorry if there are any spelling/grammar problems, I checked it over but I always end up missing some.

**Chapter 4**

"Rachel, hey hold up" Brittany called out after the brunette.

Santana had given her specific instructions, and if everything went according to their plan, it couldn't fail.

Rachel was on her way to Glee practice, something she had been excited about all day. It was her intention to demand Mr. Shue allowed her to sing a ballad at sectionals, which was just around the corner.

She turned around with a questioned eye, sure Brittany had helped her wipe the grape shit out her hair but other than that they weren't exactly "chummy".

"I need some held with that duck thing we are doing in Glee" the blonde asked.

Rachel had to stifle a laugh, but otherwise remained composed, despite her surprise.

"Yeah sure I'd love to assist" and she wasn't lying, Rachel was too enthusiastic about signing to deny anyone help, plus she wasn't going to pass up the opportunity for an alliance with Brittany. Maybe it would get Santana off her back.

Brittany, who really wished Rachel wouldn't use such big words all the time, was just as excited "Alright, can we meet after practice then, in the rehearsal room" she asked, a friendly smile on her face.

Rachel smiled "Sounds spectacular"

* * *

They were all in practice now, Rachel was avidly trying to convince Mr. Shuester that her ballad would be the sure win at sectionals, Quinn, who thought Rachel's antics were adorable, was trying to stifle a laugh, Brittany had a huge smile plastered on her face, and Santana was trying to figure out a way to play out the second part of the plan.

Her opportunity came when Rachel and Mr. Shuester's "discussion" started to draw the attention of the entire club.

" I find it completely inconceivable that you would consider opening this aspect of the performance to anyone other than myself, who as we all know, is the best at ballads" Rachel argued.

Kurt stood up, he had his hand on his hip and one hand raised "Well I think we should have auditions, it's ridiculous to think this" he paused waving his hand in Rachel's direction " drama queen with absolutely no fashion sense thinks she can just be given every lead"

Rachel's mouth was open, brow furrowed, she was about to burst at Kurt when Shuester spoke " He has a point Rachel" he clapped his together " We shall have an audition for the ballad, everyone of you will get to perform and then we will take a democratic vote"

Rachel sat down in a huff; it really was a miracle she hadn't stormed out of the room.

One good thing had come out her display; it had given Santana the opportunity to take Quinn's purse when the blonde's full attention had been on Rachel.

Part two, success.

* * *

The three of them, Santana, Brittany, and Quinn were all walking back to their lockers after practice. They were all talking about sectionals, something all of them were excited about.

When they arrived at Quinn's locker, the ex-cheerio sighed " Shit guys, I forgot my purse in the rehearsal room".

" Do you want me to go back and get it with you" she asked, fully expecting the other blonde's response

" No don't worry"

Brittany smiled, and Quinn started to walk towards the room " see you tomorrow" she waved.

Brittany still had the smile plastered on her face when Santana took the purse from her backpack.

Quinn wasn't expecting to find anyone else in the room when she returned, it only amped this when she realized it was Rachel. Her heart started to beat faster, Quinn Fabray actually felt nervous. What she didn't know was when Rachel saw her, the same thing was happening.

"Oh, hey I didn't know anyone else was in here" Quinn said, she didn't know what else to say.

Rachel was still searching for words, hopefully something that wouldn't make her feel like an idiot.

"Yeah I was just working on my ballad" she said, playing with her bracelet nervously.

Quinn smiled, but tried to make it look as if she wasn't completely hopeless. She started to search for her purse, which she couldn't find anywhere.

"Damn where is my purse" Quinn muttered under her breath.

If Rachel hadn't been hyperaware of everything Quinn was doing she probably wouldn't have heard her. However, she was, and the same thing could be said about Quinn, who was very conscious of the way Rachel was flipping through the sheet music, most likely not even reading it.

"Santana picked it up for you, remember?" Rachel said, a questioning tone.

Quinn stared at her for awhile, her mouth a little open.

"O Hell" Quinn said, running to the doors.

She stopped dead in her tracks, her hands on the door handle, it was locked.

"I am going to kill them" she said to herself, resting her head against the glass.

As Quinn stood there, with Rachel staring questioningly, she thought she might have seen a flash of red around the corner.

_This is what I get for coming clean, I hate them sometimes._

"I don't understand, what's going on" Rachel asked, hint of worry in her voice.

"Santana and Brittany have locked us in" Quinn said, not being able to face Rachel.

"Why would they do that" she asked back.

But Rachel knew the answer; she knew exactly why the two girls had locked her in a room with Quinn.

_I can't do this, why would they ever put me through all this, Quinn's straight, right? I mean they know that, I bet they are just trying to screw with my head. I have no chance with her, no chance with this gorgeous, radiant, amazing, perfectly beautiful blonde standing in front of me. O shit what do I do, I hate them, I just hate them right now._

Quinn knew it was now or never, and she also knew that the girls wouldn't have put her up to this for no reason, they were smart…..well Brittany had her moments.

The blonde turned to face the brunette "Because they know I like you, I'm Bi ok, and I like you, so ...whatever" Quinn turned back around to look out the window in the door, she was hoping because she had said it, Brittany and Santana would come and let them out.

Quinn didn't want to see Rachel's reaction, which consisted of a gaped mouth and overall shocked expression.

It took a moment for Rachel to gain her composure back "I….I like you too".

It took a moment for Quinn to process the information.

"Oh" was all she said.

* * *

It took the two girls a good half an hour to figure a way out of the room. After just admitting feelings for the other, both girls felt a little awkward. However, the reality of actually having a chance with the other, and being locked in a room overshadowed this.

"So do you need a ride home or something" Quinn asked, playing with her keys, blatantly nervous.

"Um, no I texted my dads, they will be here in a few minutes"

"O right ok, well I'll see you later then" Quinn said awkwardly, rubbing her neck in the process.

Quinn started to walk away but turned abruptly "This is ridiculous" she said "This weekend, let's go to dinner or something"

Quinn realized there was no reason to be nervous, it was just Rachel, just gorgeous, sometimes ridiculous Rachel.

Rachel didn't respond immediately, but Quinn didn't let her confidence falter.

"Yea sure" Rachel blurted out quickly, realizing she hadn't answered yet "Pick me up at 8, this Friday"

Quinn flashed a smile, which unknown to Quinn, made Rachel's insides boil.

"Ok then, see you at 8"


	6. Chapter 5

Sorry about all the cliché in this chapter, but the scene kept running through my head so I had to write it, Oh and considering this is an M rated story, well you're going to see a little M action in this towards the end, I'll put a warning up so you can skip it if you feel obligated.

Chapter 5

"Oh shit oh shit what do I wear, I can't do this there is just no way"

Rachel was alone in her room, sprawled out all over her floor where multiple clothing arrangements she had put together herself. She thought they were fashionable, but to some, especially Kurt, they would have been a fashion disaster.

"Honey your father is trying to watch CSI you know how he gets when CSI is on"

Rachel opened her door to come face to face with her dad. His dark, shaggy auburn hair fell over his concerned brown eyes. Not that it mattered to Rachel, but James Berry, her daddy, was her biological father.

"I know daddy but I have a date tonight with Quinn and I'm really really nervous, and what if I don't say the right things or worse, what if my clothes don't match"

James stepped in the messy room, raised eyebrows and all.

"Fashion is defiantly your fathers area of expertise, but Rach, I think you need to lose the argyle on this one"

Dean Berry was a photographer, and a damn good one at that, he was been featured in several magazines, including Vogue, Elle, and to Rachel's surprise, Cosmopolitan.

Rachel cocked her head to the side "What's wrong with argyle?"

James just smiled "Dean, could you come here a second"

Rachel heard her father mumbling, probably about how he was missing his favorite television show.

"Hun what is …Oh" he said as he saw the numerous clothes scattered over the floor.

In terms of looks, Dean Berry was the foil of James. While James preferred to keep his 5 o clock shadow and hair unkempt, Dean preferred to keep his blonde hair slicked back, away from his deep blue eyes concealed behind a pair of, always fashionable, square glasses.

"I can see we are having a bit of a fashion crisis" he laughed.

"I honestly don't see what's so bad about argyle" Rachel was stilled puzzled by this mystery.

"Nothing sweetheart" Dean said, kissing his daughter on the forehead.

"Let's get to work then" he said, preparing himself for the impossible task of filtering his daughters fashion choices.

* * *

Rachel was almost relieved when she saw Quinn had dressed in Jeans. However, she was _almost _relieved because Quinn was wearing skinny jeans, which in Rachel's opinion was really hot. Not to mention her shirt showed just enough cleavage to keep Rachel wanting more.

"You look great" Quinn said as Rachel came to her car.

"Oh thanks, so do you" she smiled back.

Her father had done an excellent job with what he had been given. The brunette wore a skirt that showed just enough leg and a simple shirt, which in Quinn's opinion was quite flattering. To top it off she wore cardigan that looked like something straight out of Vogue. Rachel wasn't quite sure where the cardigan had come from, she certainly had never seen it before, but then again her father had always been open about his daughters need to update her wardrobe. Perhaps he had snuck it into her closet without her knowing.

"So where are we going" Rachel asked, making herself comfortable in Quinn's car.

"It's called Panda Veg, B and S recommended it, I've never been there but they say it's pretty good"

It took about 20 minutes for them to get to the restaurant. They filled the time with small talk, and at one point Rachel went on a tirade about how rap music has ruined today's music.

When they arrived, both girls raised their eyebrows. The restaurant was small, a hole in the wall kinda place, and honestly, it looked shabby.

"It's worth a try" Quinn said, trying to be positive.

They parked the car and walked inside the restaurant, it wasn't packed, and those that were there all looked like they had just shared a spliff.

They were seated at a booth and given menus, and to their surprise, a bowl of yeast.

"I forget Brittany was a vegan" Quinn said

"I didn't know tofu was so versatile" Rachel responded, still looking at the menu.

Rachel gagged when she tried the blob of yeast sitting between them, causing both of them to have to stifle laughter.

The waiter came back around, asking for their orders. Both girls weren't exactly sure how to proceed, neither actually wanted to eat there. Quinn ordered the first thing on the menu, honestly it all looked gross.

"The blue sea kelp looks good" she lied.

The waiter turned to Rachel "ill have the same".

" I can't help but think Santana and Brittany are out to get us" Rachel laughed.

"They mean well, even if they do end up causing more trouble than actually helping"

"I guess being locked in a room for an hour would qualify as trouble"

The two girls were laughing when the waiter set down the blue mess in front of them.

One look at it and both the girls simultaneously said "We'll take the check".

* * *

A quick stop at Krispy Kreme and both the girl's stomachs were more satisfied than they ever could have been at a place called Panda Veg.

Quinn was in the process of driving Rachel home, who hadn't been as happy since she got the solo in "Defying Gravity".

It had started to rain, and they were just about to pass the park close to Rachel's house when Quinn stopped the car. Without saying anything the blonde got out of the car and went towards the park.

Rachel opened the car door "Quinn, what are you doing, it's raining you'll get a cold"

"That's just an old wives tale, come on it feels great" she yelled back.

Rachel was hesitant, but she eventually got out the car, maybe she could convince Quinn to get back in when she could see her properly.

Quinn was currently swinging on the set bolted to the playground, it used to be a place her father would take her when she was young, but now, now she didn't really have a father, not in the familiar sense. She noticed Rachel sit beside her on the other swing, the rain poured down her face, It made her look beautiful.

"My father used to take me here when I was a kid "Quinn said " It's funny how when you're young, everything is so perfect, so amazing, nothing can go wrong" she continued.

Rachel turned to look Quinn in the eye "It can still be that way" she said, implications pouring out.

"Come here" Quinn said, almost demanding.

Rachel looked confused, making Quinn laugh "Come on, I want to try something"

Rachel didn't have to be asked twice; she stood and walked towards Quinn, who was now standing.

There was space between them, which Quinn quickly closed, leaving them inches away from each other.

"Quinn ..I" but Rachel didn't finish. Quinn's lips were suddenly on hers and in that moment everything was perfect, amazing, and nothing could go wrong.

------------------------------------------WARNING: M RATED

"Santana I really don't understand this" Brittany was pouting again, and Santana was having trouble not giving in.

The Latina laughed "it's really not that hard baby, estar is temporay and ser is permanent"

Santana was sitting at her desk, trying really hard to finish her homework. However, with her girlfriend sprawled out on her bed, looking adorable while trying to do her homework, she was finding it incredibly hard to concentrate.

"Yup, still don't get it"

While Santana looked at Brittany, all cute and incredibly sexy in her boxer shorts and T-shirt, an idea sparked in her brain.

"Ok, let me try something then" Santana smirked, getting up from her chair to head towards Brittany.

Brittany noticed Santana's predatory look again, and she smiled back, knowing exactly what was coming.

Brittany climbed back on the bed, cornering herself against the headboards as Santana crawled on top of her, her hands trapping the blonde against the bed.

" I am on top of you now, but I won't always be on top, may I'll let you be on top sometime" she said, keeping her eyes fixed on Brittany, who's eyes had turned the deepest blue possible.

"So it's temporary, meaning you would use?" Santana questioned.

"Estar" the blonde said, not taking her gaze from Santana's.

Santana leaned in to kiss Brittany. She took the girls lip between her teeth, lightly sucking as she pulled away from the kiss.

"Maybe a few more examples" Brittany said, and Santana could have melted with the look the blonde was giving her.

Santana laughed "No hay problema"

Brittany lifted Santana's' shirt over her head, taking in the sight of her girlfriends tan skin. For a second she just trailed her fingers over her body, feeling the softness she loved. Santana turned to do the same, running her lips against Brittany's neckline, down to her chest, to her stomach, then back to her lips.

Brittany could feel butterflies in her stomach as Santana trailed her fingers lower, running her hands along her thigh. She let out a gasp as her girlfriend moved her delicate fingers between her underwear and shorts; touching Brittany wear she wanted her most.

Santana had a certain fondness for the sounds the blonde made whenever they had sex. Which is why instead of constraining those noises with a kiss, she moved her lips to Brittany's neck. It proved to be an effective method, because when Santana slipped her fingers inside the blonde, the noises she made were priceless.

She moved slowly at first, feeling her girlfriend, loving her, but then went faster, just enough to push her over the edge. She held the blonde as she came, listening to her every gasp, moan, feeling every bit of her.

Brittany collapsed against the sheets, panting, and Santana lay at her side, watching the girls' chest breathe in and out.

Brittany turned to look at Santana, who looked her dead in the eye "I love you"

"You would use ser for that, correct"

"See I knew you would get it"

" Yea well, you're a good teacher" She smiled, causing Santana to smile back.

"You inspire it in me"

* * *

What did you think? Liked it, hated it? What can I do to improve?

I figured it was time for some S and B fluffy lovin, it's long overdue in my opinion, anyways hope you enjoyed it.

Oh and, as always, sorry for any grammatical errors.


	7. Chapter 6

All I can say is I'm sorry, really really really sorry.

Anyways, the wait is over for Chapter 6, trust me when I tell you this is a lot darker than the previous chapters, no fluff in this one. However, It's essential to the storyline so it must be done, enjoy, and as always review review review I love it when you do.

Chapter 6

Weeks past, and Rachel and Quinn's relationship continued to develop. Brittany and Santana were no less than ecstatic when they discovered their set up had actually worked, they called themselves geniuses, or at least Santana did.

What neither the cheerios couple nor Rachel knew was how Quinn struggled. Yes, she was happy, but only around her friends, and especially Rachel. Her home life had slowly been deteriorating further into a state that no family could recover from. Her father showed hatred, her mother was mindlessly absent, and Quinn, all Quinn could do was drink.

It was currently Monday night, she had a test the next day and sectionals were on Saturday. She was drinking again, whisky, not her favorite but it got the job done. It made her forget about the pain of losing her child, her mother, and her father. When she drank she no longer hated them, she felt nothing.

She had downed a quarter of a flask when the phone rang. She didn't plan on answering, but then she saw who was calling.

" Hey" she answered.

" Quinn, why are you still awake, it's eleven at night and you have your Algebra test tomorrow, do I need to remind you how staying up is detrimental to your test taking skills, do I ha.." she was cut off.

" Rach" she was struggling to keep up "why ar yu wake" she slurred.

" Well, I wanted to make sure you went to bed at a reasonable time.. wait.. Quinn, are you ok, you don't sound so good"

" hm, o.. yeas im fine.. no worries, jus bout..sleep"

Rachel wasn't an idiot, she knew Quinn was drunk, and it worried her like no other " ok…,just.. go to sleep, and I'll see you tomorrow"

The change of tone in Rachel's voice went unnoticed by Quinn " Night Rach" she said before she ultimately collapsed onto her bed, her flask snuggled against her like a teddy bear.

The next few days Rachel watched Quinn closely. Every day the blonde would seem more and more out of it. She had dark bags under her eyes and could barely stay awake in Glee practice or otherwise. Brittany and Santana noticed it too; it worried them just as much as it worried Rachel. Friday, last day of practice until sectionals, the three girls exchanged worried expressions when Quinn came into practice late, to put it lightly, she looked like shit.

Mr. Shue noticed this time too.

"Quinn" he asked, worried "are you feeling ok, you don't look to good"

"Hum, o yea, sorry I'm late just got a bit caught up"

Actually, she hadn't been caught up, she had fallen asleep in the library by accident.

"Maybe you should go home, rest up before competition tomorrow, actually no, I insist you go home" he said, concern and demand all at once.

Quinn struggled to find a response; she didn't want to go home, Glee, Rachel there, made everything better for her.

Rachel stood, going to Quinn's side "Do you need me to drive you"

" No, no I'm fine, you need to stay, can't have our stud flaking at sectionals" She smiled, it was fake and Rachel noticed.

Rachel's face fell, but she tried not to let Quinn see.

Quinn grabbed her bag " I guess I'll see you guys tomorrow" she waved.

As she left the room, her plastered smile fell.

_How long can I really keep this up?_

The first thing Quinn saw upon entering her living room was her father, sprawled out on the couch. He held a liquor bottle in one hand, a piece of paper in the other. When their eyes met, she saw anger.

"You" he growled.

" This is your fault, if you weren't such a slut this wouldn't be happening" He yelled, stumbling from the couch to her.

Quinn felt fear, anger, hurt, and untimely confusion. As he got closer she understood, the papers were for a divorce, complimentary of her mother.

" You and your behavior, your failure, that damn child" he was right in front of her, Quinn held her ground, trying not to show fear.

"This isn't my fault daddy, it's yours" she said, calm but full of emotion.

She saw the hand rise, and still it shocked her when she felt it, the stinging, bruising sensation. She reached to touch the mark; he had hit her so hard a trickle of blood ran from the corner of her lips. He grabbed her free arm, probably leaving bruises.

"Don't.. ever talk to me like that" he spat, for a second she waited for more pain, but it didn't come.

"Get out of my sight" he said, releasing her arm.

Quinn walked up to her room, she was calm, barely noticing the sound of a car driving away.

She wasn't really thinking, not that she would have chosen differently if she was, but when she reached for the full bottle of liquor it was because she didn't know what else to do.

She took the first sip, and from there, she couldn't stop.

Rachel tried calling her a few times, the blonde didn't answer, which worried the brunette. When it struck nine thirty, still no answer, she made the decision to go check on her. Yes, she was probably just over reacting but with Quinn's recent behavior what else could she do but worry.

" Hey dad I'm going to Quinn's for a few minutes, I shouldn't be gone long"

" it's kind of late honey, you have sectionals tomorrow" James said, curious.

" I agree, it's late, whatever this is can it wait " Dean seconded.

" I am aware it is late, but I'm afraid it can't wait, please do me a favor and let me go, also please keep the phone by you, just in case" Rachel said, determination shining through.

Rachel was out the door before they could tell her no, " Rachel wai-"

Rachel arrived at the Fabray's fifteen minutes later, and she could have gotten there sooner if she wasn't so up tight about obeying traffic laws, you know, with being a new driver and all.

In truth she was nervous to be here, she was scared of seeing her parents, or worse, finding her worries of Quinn being drunk again were true.

She walked to the door slowly, hesitating before she rang the bell. She didn't hear anything, and after a few minutes of waiting she knocked on the door. Again, No response.

She stepped back from the door to look up at Quinn's window, her light was on.

"Quinn, Quinn can you hear me" she shouted at the window.

She went back to the door, knocking with greater force, no reply. She tried the door handle, just to check if she was lucky enough for it to be open, she startled herself when it open, not expecting it too.

She walked to the open staircase, calling up to the blonde " Quinn, Quinn it's me Rachel, are you home"

Her heart started to race when there was no response. Her fears were welling up inside her as she climbed the stairs.

Quinn's door was closed, she knocked, no response.

Slowly she turned the handle, afraid of what she would find " Quinn, it's Rach-" she gasped as she saw the girl, propped up against the side of her bed, eyes closed, bottle hanging loosely in her hand, a pile of vomit beside her.

" QUINN, Quinn, no no no this can't be happening" she cried as she ran to her. She held her head, stroking her hair back, the situation was more than she could have fathomed.

" Quinn please wake up, oh god please open your eyes"

Still no response. Rachel checked her pulse as she took out her cell phone, it was beating, barely.

"_911 emergency" _the women on the other end answered.

" yes, yes, I have a girl here, 17 years of age, there is a pulse but barely, I think it's alcohol poisoning"

" _Can I have your location"_

"1309 Cherry Hill Road, top floor, please hurry" she sputtered out.

"_An ambulance is on its way" _

Rachel noticed it as the women finished talking, her arm fell from her ear as she realized the dried blood on Quinn's lips, the darkening flesh on the left side of her face, and the finger sized bruises on her right arm.

" Quinn" she sobbed as she held onto the unconscious girl.

The ambulance didn't take long, but to Rachel, it was the longest wait of her life.

The EMT's had allowed her to ride in the back with Quinn. On the way there she had called her fathers. They came right away, running to Rachel as the nurses tried to hold her back from running alongside the emergency doctors as they wheeled her girlfriend through the doors.

She was in hysterics , if she couldn't see Quinn then she didn't know what she was going to do.

Her father was currently talking to someone at the front desk, trying to give what little information he could.

" Listen, I'm a lawyer I know how legality works, but there is no way to contact her parents, they up and left their daughter and now she has nothing" James argued, he was getting frustrated, Rachel could tell because he was running his hair back across his head, he always did that when he was stressed. Her father, Dean, was equally stressed; he too was doing his signature move, pinching the bridge of his nose with his fingers.

" Do you know If she has any legal guardians" the nurse said, who was trying her hardest as well.

Rachel stopped pacing the floor as she heard this, practically running to her fathers, "The Lopez's I heard Santana say her parents were once"

"Do you have her number" James asked.

Rachel didn't answer, instead she just took at her phone and dialed what she believed was the Latina's number.

"Hello" came the groggy reply, it was later than she thought it was.

"Santana thank god your awake"

" Berry what the hell it's almost midnight "

Rachel was trying to keep herself from breaking down again " It's Quinn, she, she is in the hospital, we need your parents to come and act on her parents behalf, we can't find them"

Santana frowned, instantly serious " We're coming now"

It only took the Lopez's twenty minutes to get to the hospital. Santana came running through the front doors, her parents close behind. She instantly ran towards Rachel, who was currently holding on to Dean, trying not to cry.

" What happened, what's going on" She asked as her parents went to James, who was going over the situation.

" Al-alchohol poisoning, I – I found her upstairs, she was unconscious" Rachel couldn't help the tears any longer.

Santana ran her fingers through her hair, sitting in the chair next to Rachel, trying to hold herself together.

Dean got up from beside Rachel " I'll be right back sweetheart" he said, going over to the Lopez's and his husband.

" This is my fault, I should have tried harder to get her to stop"

" No, no it's not your fault" Rachel said, calming down.

Santana didn't answer, " Listen, I- there were bruises when I found her, her lip was bleeding, I think someone might have hit her"

Her calmness diminished once again as she felt the familiar sense of agony creeping up on her.

Santana's eyes turned black " That bastard, that BASTARD, I knew he would do it" she cried " I knew he would hurt her"

She curled into a ball, crying about how she swore to never let it happen again, how she swore to protect her friend. Rachel didn't know what to do, whether she should try and comfort the girl, but then again, she needed comfort too, she was hurting just as badly. Thankfully, she didn't need to act, she watched as a familiar blonde cheerio, dressed in sweatpants and a t-shirt came running over.

Brittany didn't say anything, instead she just let Santana lean into her, running her hands through her girlfriends hair as she wept.

Dean came back over to Rachel, letting her cry into him too. She never experienced such hurt before, such worry, anger, and something she couldn't quite place.

They waited for over an hour, trying to get information but to no avail. Rachel had started to pace the floor.

" God what is taking so long " she said, and right on queue a doctor walked out.

They all stood waiting for the news "She is stable" he said, he looked almost just as relieved as everyone else in the room.

"Mr. and Mrs. Lopez, may I speak with you for a moment" he asked, beckoning them over with his clipboard.

The pair stood waiting for what he had to say "There is evidence of a possible blow to head, as well as bruising on her right arm, it may have caused a concussion, and that along with the alcohol poisoning has caused some serious damage, at the moment I am obligated to suspect child abuse, if you know anything about this I would appreciate information"

"Her father is an alcoholic, like I suspect she herself is, their family has been going through some tough situations recently, and honestly" Mr. Lopez paused, he looked saddened by what he was about to say

" I wouldn't be surprised if that's what happened"

They continued to talk about Quinn's situation, once they finished Mr. Lopez talked to the group of anxious and upset people.

"They are saying a possible concussion and the alcohol have created some serious problems. There is minor bleeding into the brain, and her liver was failing but they now have that stabilized. She went into surgery to stop the bleeding and thus far it has proven successful, they don't know when exactly she is expected to wake up, could be a few hours, could be a few days" Mr. Lopez said, he was tired, along with the rest of them, but none of them would sleep until they were positive Quinn would be Ok.

Rachel almost fainted when she heard bleeding and brain in the same sentence, if it wasn't for her parents, she might just have.

" She is going to be ok sweetheart, I promise you she will make it through this" James said, looking her in the eye.

" How do you know daddy" she choked out.

"Because I just know, I wouldn't be a lawyer if I wasn't smart and I just know she will be OK, I promise you"

" Please, please be right about this" she said, and then she felt it again, that painful pull in her chest that she couldn't quite place.

So, what you think?

You know I couldn't keep this fic fluffy forever, it's just not me, hell look at my old stuff ( actually don't its rather shit), anyways, although it's dark it won't be forever.

Also, although I aspire to be a doctor one day, I don't know shit about medical/legal stuff at the moment so try and disregard any mistakes on my part.

I'm in a writing mood so I don't think the next chapter will be a long wait.


	8. Chapter 7

Being stuck in bed for the entire weekend (sick and it sucks)really does things to your mentality, so in order to keep sane I wrote the next chapter. Thanks so much for all the reviews and support on the last chapter.

Ash: Yea, I know I'm shit at the technicalities of writing. Either that or I am terrible at proof reading. Thanks for pointing it out, I tried to do a better job with it in this chapter but as always I'm bound to make mistakes.

John Nighthawk: Thanks for keeping up with the story, its great knowing people actually read and enjoy this fic. As for the last ep of Glee, I was pretty much reduced to tears the entire time, I felt pathetic, my friends were laughing at me the entire time. (I thought Dianna Agron did a f**king amazing job).

Thanks to everyone else who reviewed, you have no idea how much I appreciate it.

Chapter 7

It was Saturday morning and Quinn still hadn't woken up. The longer she waited the longer Rachel felt she was going to crumble. In two hours they were supposed to be at school, waiting for the bus to take them to sectionals. She hadn't thought about it last night, and she sure as hell wasn't going to be bothered with it now. She wouldn't leave Quinn, even if she was the star, and from what she could tell Santana and Brittany weren't planning on leaving any time soon either. However, she knew it would be irresponsible to not let Mr. Shuester know what was going on, he and the rest of the club had the right to know why four of their members wouldn't be showing, and thus, eliminating the team from competition.

Rachel couldn't hold it together long enough to call him, Mr. Lopez did instead.

So, instead of boarding the bus for sectionals, the team boarded the bus for the hospital. They were a team, even though they hated each other sometimes, and teams never left each other.

No one was surprised when Puck was the first one to come running inside, panicking, asking what was going on. He and Quinn may not have ever of been in love, but he loved her nonetheless, in a way that was special, like an older brother or best friend.

Finn was the same, after Quinn had lost the baby he had tried, along with the rest to rehabilitate her mentality. Sure, she lied about who's kid she was carrying but she was scared, he forgave her now.

Rachel's dads, along with the Lopez's explained what was happening with the blonde. After hearing the news, everyone was torn, they weren't thinking about sectionals, they were thinking about how scared they were for Quinn. In the end, they were all her friends, and they needed her to be there just as much as she needed them.

Mr. Shuester was the first one to come up to Rachel, Brittany, and Santana after hearing the news. He took the seat next to Rachel.

" How are you holding up" he asked.

Rachel looked up with swollen eyes, seeing everyone's reaction made her lip tremble, she felt a fresh wave of tears coming over. No one actually answered his question, but comfort rushed over her as he took her hand, holding it in his. Puck and Finn came over within a few minutes, taking Mr. Shue's place beside the trio. Finn let Rachel cry into his shoulder as he held her hand, with the threat of tears looming over him as well.

The next few hours weren't pleasant, Rachel hadn't slept the entire night, and come noon willpower alone was keeping her awake. Her dads were starting to become concerned.

" Rachel, honey, how about you try and get some sleep, we will wake you up if we hear anything, I promise you"

Rachel was doing everything but holding her eyes open. She muttered something incoherent to her father, probably having to do with her ability to function without sleep. Her father knew better.

"Rachel, if you don't at least try to sleep I will have no choice but to ground you from MySpace" he threatened.

Dean really knew how to get to his daughter, however the thought about not having MySpace for a week wasn't as earth shattering to Rachel as he thought it would be, at least not now. He leaned down to look her in the eyes.

" I don't think Quinn would want you to be torturing yourself over her" he said earnestly.

She looked at him and nodded "promise you'll wake me when you hear anything"

"I promise" he forced a smile.

It didn't take long for Rachel to fall asleep. While she slept numerous things happened. For one, sectionals were canceled. In order for the competition to be held at least three teams had to participate. The kids of New Directions could have cared less; all they cared about was their friend, who still hadn't woken yet. What they didn't know was that Quinn was awake. She had been awake for the last hour. Every time the nurse came by to check on her she closed her eyes and pretended to sleep. She didn't need someone telling her where she was or why she was in a hospital. She knew, she knew the moment she picked up that bottle she wasn't going to stop.

The first pain she felt was in her head, her jaw to be specific. When no one was in the room she moved to touch it. Just taping it caused a wave of pain to rush through to her head. It sent back memories of how it had happened, her father. She wondered if her parents would even show, she highly doubted they would. Maybe she didn't want them to, maybe all she wanted was to get away. She could go to her sister, Debbie, she talked to her all the time, she knew about the pregnancy, her parents kicking her out, living with Finn, Puck, and the miscarriage. But how could she now, she was in a hospital, she doubted she would get the opportunity to slip away from Lima anytime soon. And besides, no matter how much she wanted to run away, she couldn't leave her friends behind, she couldn't leave Rachel.

"_Rachel" _she thought, the word alone caused a mixed set of emotions to run through her body. She prayed to god it wasn't her who had found her, something told her it was and that alone could have killed her with guilt. The singer was the only person of late to have been able to put a smile on her face. Rachel didn't even have to say anything and she could make Quinn feel like everything was ok again.

Quinn suddenly felt her throat run dry. She reached for the water that sat beside her hospital bed. As she drank, she noticed her cross, its gold chain hanging loosely from the side. Unconsciously, she reached for it, holding it between her fingers.

" O, your awake, I'll go get the doctor" a nurse, who had just appeared, said.

Quinn didn't have time to speak before she left, five minutes later the doctor appeared, chart in hand.

He took a seat next to the bed, looking delicately at the blonde. " Miss Fabray" he started "You have been unconscious for about sixteen hours due to alcohol poisoning, we pumped your stomach and at this time we need to check for a concussion"

He took out a light from his pocket. Quinn didn't protest as he shined the light in her eyes.

" You have a concussion, most likely from the injuries sustained to your head, Miss Fabray, at this point I am obligated to suspect abuse, I fully understand if you aren't ready to talk about this yet, or If you would rather speak to our therapist or the Lopez's about this"

" The Lopez's" she asked " why are they here?"

" I'm sorry but we couldn't contact your parents, they were your registered guardians" he said solemnly, he felt for the girl, he really did.

Quinn tried to suppress tears from showing, she knew her father wouldn't come, but not even her mother showed.

" Santana" she said "May I please see Santana"

The doctor nodded, exiting as he went to retrieve the Latina.

Quinn sat there for awhile, staring at the ceiling. She hadn't thought about this when she picked up the alcohol, honestly she hadn't really been thinking at all. She didn't hear Santana come into the room, she was caught up in her own self loathing, "_pathetic"_, she told herself over and over again, "_you are pathetic"._

" It was him" Santana paused " Wasn't it, he did this to you"

" My father didn't force vodka down my throat, no, that was all me" Quinn said, turning her head towards the window, away from Santana.

" I meant the bruises, the reason you decided to try and kill yourself" Santana was angry, but the blonde could tell without looking that she had tears in her eyes.

" I wasn't trying to kill myself"

"No?" she questioned "maybe not consciously"

Quinn turned towards the girl, wincing at the pain in her head, stomach, and pretty much everywhere else, she ached all over. Sure enough Santana Lopez, the bad ass Santana Lopez had been reduced to tears.

"I can't believe he hurt you and I can't believe you did this to yourself' she sobbed.

Quinn didn't respond, she felt tears welling in her eyes. Santana walked over to the seat next to the bed, trying to get a hold of herself.

" You will have to tell you know" finally calming down. "and if you don't….I will"

"Yea, I know"

They sat like that for awhile, both working on subduing the tears in their eyes.

" Rachel found you" the cheerio said, finally calm "she never left your side, the nurses had to hold her back from running into the ER" she laughed slightly.

Quinn's fears were true then, she had been the one.

" How is she" Quinn asked.

" I think her father's finally got her to sleep a few minutes ago, she's pretty much a mess, just like the others"

"Others?"

" Quinn, what did you expect, what would you think if Berry, the Rachel Berry didn't show up for the bus to sectionals", Santana tried to smile, tried to give what little comfort she could to the blonde.

Quinn smirked " I suppose that would be unnerving, are they all here?"

"Every single one of them, Artie keeps pacing around in his wheelchair"

Quinn didn't respond. It was quiet between the two of them for awhile "We care about you Quinn, all of us, you have us and never forget that"

Quinn felt the corners of her eyes wet " I won't" she said.

Santana smiled before placing her hand on Quinn's shoulder, an act of comfort. "I'm going to tell everyone your awake" she gave a forced smile " Be prepared" she warned.

Before she left she grabbed Santana's hand " Wait, just do me a favor"

"Anything"

"Let Rachel sleep a little longer"

Santana smiled and nodded "fine" she laughed "but you get to deal with Berry's anger later"

"Already knew that" she said solemnly. Something told her she was going to have to deal with more than just a lecture when Rachel Berry woke up.

It wasn't pretty when Rachel Berry did wake. She scolded both her fathers and Santana before practically running to Quinn's room.

Quinn was staring out the window when she heard frantic footsteps, soon followed by her name being called out.

" Quinn" Rachel called out breathlessly as she entered the room, running to Quinn's side.

" How are you, do you feel any pain, what about your stomach, your head, is there anything I can get you" Rachel said, touching the back of her hand to Quinn's forehead, as if trying to get her temperature.

" Rachel, I'm fine, stop worrying" she tried to calm her girlfriend down.

Rachel did stop, she took in the sight of the blonde, the pale face, dark circles, bruises. She couldn't help but start to cry again.

" I am so furious with you" she said, crying into Quinn's shoulder as she held onto her for dear life.

She sobbed into her, and Quinn let her, trying to comfort the brunette by running her fingers through her hair. She couldn't think of anything to say, anything to make her feel better, to make her actions any better.

After what Quinn had thought was an eternity, Rachel pulled away to look Quinn in the eyes "I was the one who had to find you, I was the one who had to think I didn't come soon enough"

"Rachel I'm so sorry, I never meant for this to happen"

"But it did" she cried.

" It did and it's all my fault, if I had just tried harder to make you happier, tried harder to male you stop this shit that you do" Rachel had raised her voice at the end, the intensity scared Quinn, she had never seen her like this.

Quinn felt her heart breaking into more pieces than it already was. " Rachel no, no please don't say that none of this is your fault, it's all on me, your amazing Rach, you do make me happy, sometimes I think you're the only one who can" she confessed.

Rachel looked her in the eye again, and as if it was even possible, her heart broke further "Then why, why do this to yourself?"

Quinn couldn't answer, she knew Rachel knew about the bruises, the miscarriage, all the pain, but as for how she could almost drink herself to death, she couldn't answer.

Rachel wiped the tears away from her eyes, gaining her composure. She went back to Quinn's side, sitting on the edge of the hospital bed. They looked at each other for awhile, Rachel stroking the blonde's hair back from her beaten face.

" I want you to get better Quinn, if not for yourself, for me"

Quinn looked her in the eye "I want to" she said, her eyes proved to Rachel she wasn't lying.

"And" Rachel continued "I'm going to do everything I can to get you there, I promise"

"I know you will" Quinn said.

Rachel wasn't done "I have a proposition to ask, I've already asked my fathers and they are 100% ok with it"

"ok?"

"Move in with us, the doctor said social services will be called, they won't allow you to live at home anymore, if you don't find better living arrangements you might be sent to a rehab facility or worse sent to like…Canada or something to live in some deranged home for alcoholic orphans"

As serious as the question was, Quinn couldn't help but smile a little when Rachel started to talk about deranged orphanages in Canada. Yet, Quinn was still taken back by the question.

Rachel stared at her desperately, waiting for an answer.

" Ok" Quinn finally said " I'll stay with you"

Rachel smiled softly, relief written all over her face. The brunette leaned down to lay a kiss on the girls lips.

" I'm going to let you get some rest" Rachel said, giving one last kiss to Quinn, I'll come and check on you later, plus I'm sure the others want to see you and those stupid doctors will only let us in two at a time, I wonder if they know I have connections with the ACLU, they are oppressing my rights to see you, I swear ill take them all on, every last one" she was going off on a tirade again.

" Rachel" Quinn laughed " don't worry they are just doing their job, how about you and go get some rest too, you look tired"

Rachel smiled "Ok, I will"

Rachel looked like she was about to say something else before she left the room, it wasn't lost on Quinn, however, the blonde was exhausted, she would have to ask Rachel about it later.

Hoped everyone liked it, as always, review if you want, also, if anyone has anything they want to see happen in the future with this fic feel free to submit ideas ( as long as it's not way farfetched) , I have an idea of where this is going but I'm open to change.

P.S. for some reason the line breaks arn't showing up so sorry if this gets edited a few times and/or doesn't have the breaks


	9. Chapter 8

I haven't given up on this, I've just been in Europe the past month and haven't been able to write. Trust me I will finish this. Oh, and I know its been a lot of angst recently but it will get better later on. As always R&R.

John Nighthawk: I didn't want to delay posting this but the next chapter I write I plan on using your skills in grammar. Yes everybody I have finally decided to get this proofread.

Chapter 8

"So this is the living room, and the kitchen, and here's daddy's office but we can't go in there"

Rachel had been dragging Quinn around the Berry's household before the girl had even gotten a chance to put her stuff down. Normally, Quinn would have just gone along with it, however she was exhausted and Quinn had been in Rachel's house numerous times.

" Rach you do know I've been in your house quite a few times" she finally pointed out.

" Of course I know that Quinn" she said sternly " But considering this will most likely become a semi permanent place of residence for you I thought it would maybe be nice to get the full Berry tour experience"

Quinn smiled, obediently letting Rachel continue her tour. They made their way up to the top floor. On the left was a door with a gold star, Quinn had been in Rachel's room many times and yet Rachel still had to include the room in the tour.

"And I'm sure you know this room very well" Rachel said flirtatiously.

"Just the bed"

Quinn's comment made Rachel blush, they hadn't had sex or anything, but they were no strangers to making out. Quinn actually thought it was Rachel's hidden talent, if she could possibly have anymore.

The room wasn't as Quinn had first pictured it. Yes there were musical theater posters hung all over the walls, but whenever she imagined it, mostly in their years of turmoil, she had always seen excessive amounts of gold stars and pink. In truth the star on the door was the only one, and the only thing pink was her apple computer. Her room was very modern, simplistic, and surprisingly stylish. It was always perfectly clean, which was the only thing that didn't surprise Quinn about the room.

"Come on" Rachel pulled Quinn out of the room "We can revisit that part of the house later" she smiled.

Before stopping outside the guest room she pointed to the door at the end of the hall, "That down there is my parent's room"

She stopped at the door across from her own "This is your room" she said, opening the door.

The room was simply furnished and obviously hadn't been used in a long time. "Usually this room is just used when Grandma and Grandpap visit but they don't visit that often, and look" she said pointing to a connecting room " you have your own bathroom and everything"

Quinn dropped her bags next to a small desk in the corner. She collapsed onto the warm comforter and closed her eyes, seconds later she felt the bed move beside her. She wrapped her arms around Rachel pulling her closer, Rachel did the same.

" Thank you" the blonde said into the other girls hair.

Quinn wasn't just thanking her for a place to stay, she was thanking her for finding her that night, for saving her life.

Rachel smiled " Your welcome".

* * *

The week after returning from the hospital wasn't easy. News had spread around school about the incident. It was like the car accident all over again. People stared, whispered when they thought she wasn't around. It was annoying, and if it wasn't for Rachel and her friends she wouldn't have been able to handle it.

The withdrawal wasn't easy either. Obviously, Rachel and her dads had been keeping a strict eye on her, no drinking whatsoever. Rachel made it very clear she wouldn't be allowed to attend parties with any alcohol, which meant no partying at all. She wanted it so badly; it was all she thought about. Sometimes she would stay up at night just trying to think of ways to sneak out and get it. She couldn't do it though, she knew she couldn't. It made her sick, no, literally it made her sick. She had terrible migraines and for that first week she could barely stomach anything, but Rachel was always there to give her Advil or hold her hair back.

Slowly it got better, over the weeks she stopped wanting it as much. It was still there, nagging her, but it was quieter.

She and Rachel were currently snuggled up on the couch watching Funny Girl for the second time that week when the door bell rang. Quinn stayed on the couch when Rachel went to answer the door. She heard the door open and a female voice say her name.

Rachel walked slowly over to Quinn, head hung low. When Quinn stood up to ask what was wrong she saw her, her mother, following Rachel inside.

Judy ran over to Quinn, her high heels stomping against the floor. She engulfed her daughter in a hug that wasn't returned. The younger Fabray was in shock.

_What the fuck is she doing here, she's been gone for weeks, she didn't even call._

" Oh Quinn I heard what happened, I 'm so sorry I wasn't there " she sobbed.

Quinn struggled out of the hug " Get off of me" she said as she pushed herself away.

A wave of hurt rushed over Judy, normally Quinn might have felt bad about this, but not this time.

" You weren't there" Quinn could feel the tears starting to come "You were god knows where with god knows who, you left me to fend for myself with that man" Quinn spat. Through tears.

"I'm so sorry baby I should never have left, I'm so sorry, but I kicked him out, he's gone and you can finally come home" Judy Fabray was semi-pleading. Quinn knew ,or at least speculated, that the only reason she wanted her daughter back was to maintain what was left of her own image. Quinn wouldn't do it again, she wouldn't return home just to fulfill her mother's wishes.

"No"

" What do you mean no?" It wasn't stern like the statement usually was used, it was broken, surprised.

By this time Rachel had gotten her fathers. They watched as Quinn finally confronted her mother.

"I mean no, I don't forgive you and I'm not coming home" Quinn may have seemed strong, but inside she was breaking, all she had ever wanted was a family, some warmth in her life. At least with Rachel and her parents she could get a taste of what it was liked to be genuinely happy, not just the façade.

Judy Fabray was at a loss for words, her perfect life, image, was crumbling beneath her, first her husband and now her daughter. She let her own tears fall, maybe someday she could make it all up to the daughter, who she genuinely loved despite what it might seem.

" I am going to have to respectfully ask you to leave" said James, stepping in for Quinn.

Mrs. Fabray couldn't bring herself to look anyone in the eyes as she left, her high heels clomping their way shamefully out the door.

No one said anything once she was gone, they just stood, watching the youngest Fabray. She didn't say anything, she just walked up to her room and closed the door behind her.

* * *

Every inch of resistance Quinn had built up over the weeks left the moment Judy Fabray left the Berry household. Her body couldn't handle it, her mind couldn't handle it, she needed alcohol and she needed it now.

It was roughly midnight now, no one had dared bother her once her mother had left. She suspected everyone to be asleep, or at least she hoped. She walked downstairs to the kitchen as quietly as possible. She knew she had seen a liquor cabinet here before she had started living at the Berry's. She didn't care what she drank, just something. She began searching furiously, forgetting that clanking bottles and pots might wake someone up.

"God damn it" she whispered under her breath when she couldn't find anything. In desperation she began searching again.

_I need it, I can't stand this._

" You won't find anything"

Rachel's voice caused a wave of fear to rush over Quinn, instantly regretting her impulsivity.

She turned slowly, trying to put off facing Rachel as much as possible.

" It's not what it looks like" it came out sounding like a beg.

" Really?" she questioned "Because I'm pretty sure that used to be the old liquor cabinet" she said, motioning to the cabinet Quinn had just closed.

Quinn didn't say anything, she couldn't even look the girl in the eye.

"My father's removed all alcohol from this house when you started living here, I told them it was unnecessary, that you were strong enough"

"Rachel I'm s-" Quinn stared.

" Don't" she was pissed, Quinn couldn't bring herself to look into the eyes she knew were filled with disappointment.

"Look at me Quinn" she demanded. Quinn reluctantly obeyed.

It was like she feared, Rachel was furious, but most of all she was hurt, there was pain in her eyes.

" This won't happen again" Rachel said, she was strict, definite

They stood there for a minute, Quinn understood that Rachel was giving her a get out of jail free card, well at least from her fathers, she wouldn't tell them. As for Rachel, it might be a little more complicated.

"Just go to bed" she said, not waiting for Quinn to follow before she went back upstairs.

Quinn sat there for awhile, staring off into space.

_I'm such a fucking idiot._

* * *

The next day at school was miserable. Rachel was barely talking to her, and the only time she did was to tell her to wait for her after school.

It only got worse in Glee. She had planned to go sit by Santana and Brittany, Rachel was killing her, she couldn't stand not talking with her. However as soon as Santana entered the room she knew she was in trouble.

The Latina had a terrible scowl on her face.

" Hey Britt, San" she welcomed as they passed her on the risers. Santana refused to look at Quinn.

" I'm sorry Quinn" Brittany started " But I don't think she wants to talk to you right now" she said, explaining why Santana had taken a seat next to Rachel on the other side of the room.

Quinn's frown appeared back on her face as she looked at them "Just give them time" Brittany said, patting her on the shoulder before joining Santana and Rachel.

" Shit" she said to herself.

Rachel had told her, she should have expected it; the two had become partners in crime when it came to dealing with her.

She sunk in her chair, she wanted to get out of here, and quickly.

" What's wrong" Puck asked as he took a seat next to her.

" Nothing" she answered halfheartedly.

He raised an eyebrow " Your not even trying to fool me".

Quinn scoffed " Both Rachel and Santana are currently refusing to speak to me".

"Oh god what did you fuck up"

"Rachel caught me trying to find alcohol" she answered bluntly, she knew Puck wouldn't get angry like they would.

"Well I think you kind of deserve it, don't you?"

"Please don't stop talking to me too" she asked, feeling like she was about to cry.

He wrapped an arm around her shoulder, drawing her in for one of his bear hugs, reassuring her he wouldn't," Don't worry, they'll get over it eventually, but I think you'll need to try a little harder to be better"

She nodded her head in agreement " I'll try" she said.

Right then Mr. Shuester walked in with the Glee agenda, time to prepare for the postponed sectionals.

* * *

The air around Quinn was cool, which was surprising considering it was the middle of March in Lima, Ohio, usually there was snow on the ground. She sat under a large oak, found in a small park on the outskirts of the town. It was about a half an hour from the Berry's, forty-five from school. She didn't tell anyone where she was going, and she knew she would most likely be killed for it. She just needed to get away for awhile, think things over without having everyone watching her like a hawk. She needed space and this was the perfect place for it.

She used to come here when she couldn't handle things at home. She first started coming to the park about six years ago, she was eleven at the time and had tried to run away from home. Her father had forbade her from learning the guitar, he told her it was frivolous and for sinners. Even at eleven she knew he was full of shit, so she left, granted it was only for about three hours. She wasn't allowed out of the house for a week after that. She retaliated by learning the guitar anyways, Santana's father taught her, she always liked him.

For the most part she was alone in the park, she had seen a family feeding the ducks at the pond on her walk over but that was a few minutes' away from the oak. She listened to the quiet sound of the breeze and the birds above her, it was peaceful and she let her mind wander.

_I have to be stronger. I can't let myself be so weak anymore. I have to resist, for Santana, Rachel, and myself. I can't and won't go on like this. _

But it wasn't that easy and she knew it. She wanted to stop, but as hard as it was to resist, it was all she thought about, she wanted it all the time and no matter what she did it wouldn't go felt tears well up in her eyes, she balled her fists in the grass and clenched her eyes, she wanted to scream and sob at the same time, how does that work? She was angry at herself for letting this happen, she was angry at her mother for never being there, and she was angry at her father for never loving her and treating her like she deserved.

"You're going to pull out all the grass, and that can't be good for your nails"

Santana was standing in front of her, casting a shadow on top of her.

"I knew you would be here"

Quinn had showed this place to Santana once a few years back, she had gone a few times with Quinn when things got tough.

"Rachel is going ballistic, it was pretty stupid of you to up an go like that" she continued.

" I needed to get away" Quinn answered, straitening herself out and wiping the tears away.

Santana took a seat next to her under the oak "I can understand that, I guess"

Quinn's brow furrowed " You can?"

The Latina shrugged "You needed to think, god knows you needed to think"

They sat there for awhile, not speaking "Are you mad at me, for what I did"

"I'm fucking furious, but the initial anger has died down, I realized not speaking to you wouldn't help"

" Tell that to Rachel, she hasn't said a word to me since last night" Quinn frowned.

" She has a right, not only were you attempting to steal from her parents but you were giving up" she was looking Quinn in the eye now " Don't give up".

" I'm trying" she said quietly.

" I know"

They sat for awhile, what seemed like a good half an hour, just listening to the surroundings.

" So what am I facing when I get home" Quinn asked.

" Rachel was running around crying saying you ran away to go kill yourself, or that you got kidnapped, I texted her awhile ago to let her know you are safe, but basically, if she was pissed earlier you ain't seen nothing yet"

" I'm screwed" Quinn sulked.

Santana smiled, pulling Quinn up from the ground "Yup, now go and face it"


	10. Chapter 9

This chapter is mainly fluff/set up for coming chapters. Hope you enjoy.

**ThatGirlyChick**: I really appreciated your post, I love it when I get in depth reviews ( not that all aren't appreciated)

**Quidditchfan**: After I read your review, I couldn't believe no one had put her in AA either

**Chapter 9**

"Rach I really don't know if I'm comfortable with this"

The signs for AA were posted on McKinley's auditorium doors, Quinn was beyond nervous.

"Frankly my dear" Rachel said, wrapping her arms around Quinn's waist " I don't give a damn"

Rachel pulled her girlfriend in for an encouraging kiss.

"I'm serious" Quinn laughed, still trapped by Rachel's arms "I'm really nervous".

"Don't be nervous, I'll be with you, but only this time ok"

"Ok" Quinn sighed, letting Rachel drag her in through the doors.

Quinn probably wouldn't have been walking through these doors if she hadn't slipped, and then of course run off without telling anybody. When she had returned that day, she had expected Rachel to break up with her, she should of known better. When she walked through the door Rachel had wrapped her arms around her, crying. She didn't stop apologizing about the way she had acted for hours, no matter what Quinn said. When she had finally calmed down, they had made an agreement. Quinn would go to at least four AA meetings, the first of which Rachel would attend with her. In return, Rachel would forgive her, and let Quinn choose a non-musical to watch together at least once a week. Quinn was thankful for that last point, she would never let Rachel know but she was tiring of Funny Girl.

A few people sat in the first three rows of the auditorium, all listening to a man speak in front of them.

"Ahh" he exclaimed " we have so more guests"

The man was clean cut, friendly yet businesslike. " I'm Adam" he said " welcome" he extended his hands to shake both Quinn and Rachel's.

"Would you like to introduce yourself to the group?" he asked.

"Uh sure" Quinn said, standing up in front of the ten or so members " I'm Quinn, um, seventeen, yea"

Quinn rushed to sit down next to Rachel in the front row.

_Of course, she would choose the front row._

Rachel stood up, planting her feet where Quinn had just stood. " Hi, I'm Rachel, Quinn's girlfriend, I'm merely here for support because, if you didn't notice, she's a little nervous"

The group responded with a slight laugh. Rachel flashed her famous smile, returning to sit down next to the furiously blushing blonde.

Adam got up in front of the group again, laughing slightly at the girls antics.

"Well" he said " let's get started"

* * *

It was finally here, sectionals. That Friday, while Quinn watched Rachel lecture the group on the importance of the next day, all she could think of was her mistake. It reminded her why the event had been post poned in the first place. Quinn thought it did the same for Rachel, she had acted the same way last time, anxious, nervous, admittedly bossy, but yet it wasn't the same. The blonde noticed Rachel's continued glances at her, the worry stricken eyes.

"Rachel I think you just need to relax"

Quinn was trying to calm the girl, who was currently pacing her room ,ranting about how none of the members were taking it as seriously as they should be.

"I mean, did you see Finn during practice, it was a disaster, how am I supposed to hold this club together when the male lead is so un-passionate"

Quinn walked up to Rachel holding her in place by the shoulders. She gently shook her a few times to get her to stop talking.

"Look at me Rach" she said, trying to get eye contact " relax, we have this in the bag"

The moment Rachel gave Quinn eye contact the singer stopped forming coherent sentences. The inner monologues and worries vanished as she melted against the blonde. She couldn't help herself; she kissed Quinn, forgetting everything for just that second.

"Well that's one way to shut you up" Quinn laughed.

"Hey that's not nice, you like it when I speak don't deny it" Rachel crossed her arms, determination on her face.

"I think it's the attitude, it turns me on" Quinn smirked, knowing her statement would make Rachel blush, which it did.

Rachel cleared her throat " We'll, we'll I'm just…you know, glad I can do that for you" her blush turned a shade darker.

Quinn laughed, hugging her girlfriend " I'm going to go get ready " she said, heading for the door, a laugh filled smile plastered on her face.

"Try and think of some other things you can do for me" she said, winking as she closed the door.

Rachel's mouth was gaping " Quinn Fabray I will do no such thing " she shouted from behind the door. Down the hallway she could hear her girlfriend still laughing.

_What a minx._

_

* * *

_"O my god, o my god, omygodomygod" Rachel kept repeating to no one in particular, although if she wasn't so nervous she would have been able to tell everybody was starting to get annoyed with her antics.

"Berry would you shut the hell up" Santana barked at her.

"Watch it Lopez that's my girlfriend you're yelling at" Quinn was quick to defend.

Santana made a snapping sound " Whipped" she mouthed.

Quinn glared at her best friend, she knew she was right but in reality she didn't care all that much.

The group stood in front of the curtain, waiting for it to open and for their number to begin. Everyone was a bundle of nerves. Finn had that look on his face that told her he was about to shit his pants, Puck had that fake confident smile on, his eyes told her otherwise. Rachel, she was about to hit the wall.

"What if they don't like my voice, what if they think it's too showy, or worse, top 40" she gasped at her horror.

Quinn just laughed, and as she did, the curtains were raised.

* * *

Rachel had squeezing Quinn's hand so tightly after the results that she knew there would be a bruise when she let go. The judges kept stretching out the moment as long as possible, talking about the importance of show choir and musical expression. Quinn rolled her eyes.

_Just get to the point my hand hurts._

When they announced that New Directions had won everyone just kind of looked around for a second, trying to figure out if they had heard correctly. After that brief moment, everyone went crazy. Rachel hugged her so tightly she could barely breath, Finn was making that dorky whooping sound, and Puck's cool demeanor lost as his excitement got the best of him. When Mr. Shuester went up to claim the trophy, a huge smile on his face, and maybe even tears, everyone erupted into applause.

Despite what Quinn would tell everyone, she did care that they had won. She cared a lot because now the club wouldn't be disbanded; now she could spend more time with Rachel. But, of course, she would never tell anyone that.

* * *

At dinner, Rachel spent the entire time talking about the day. Despite the fact that everyone at the table had been there, she and her dads listened intently. Rachel was so excited and it made Quinn smile, and it didn't hurt that she was ridiculously cute when she thrashed her arms around trying to elaborate.

That night they went up to Rachel's room to watch a movie. It was Quinn's turn to pick, but she wanted to please Rachel so she picked Funny Girl, if only just to see her girlfriends happiness during the opening credits. Turns out Rachel really wasn't all that interested in the movie. She was much more enthralled by the way Quinn's lips looked in the dim room, even more so on the way her body was positioned against hers.

Rachel pressed her lips to Quinn's. At first the blonde, who had actually been paying attention to the movie for the first time, didn't realize what was happening. She acted a little too hungrily when her mind clicked. Rachel was on top of her, feeling her up and sucking on her neck. Something told Quinn that winning at sectionals would be more beneficial than she had actually thought it would.

The feel of Rachel's soft, tan legs against her own sent a shiver down her spine. This was something she had never felt before. She had never been so caught up in a moment, the feel of someone against her. She had found her new addiction, and it was Rachel.

This new found drink made Quinn go a little farther than she should of. Using her legs, she flipped Rachel on her back, switching their positions. She wasn't thinking about anything else but the feel of her skin as she slide her hands along Rachel's back, unclasping her bra.

Through kisses, Rachel spoke " Wait" another kiss " hold on" Quinn stopped.

"What's wrong" was her husky reply.

"I'm a" Rachel was nervous " not really…accustomed to this sort of….behavior"

Quinn had not expected this, she had heard from Finn that Rachel and Jesse had had sex.

"Oh" Quinn said, instantly laying down next to Rachel " I hadn't really expected that, it's fine" she reassured.

"I'm sorry" Rachel said, biting her lip " I know this probably makes me some sort of prude loser, but I'm really not all that prude, I mean sometimes people do call my personal style slightly puritanical, but I don't think so cause I mean the skirts aren't all that long and I have one or two low cut sweaters, the knee highs I could do without but I kind of like them…why are you smiling at me"

Quinn was trying so hard not laugh, not because Rachel was a virgin, but because of her unnecessarily long rant.

"I'm sorry" she laughed " Your just really cute" .

Rachel smiled back, reassured that Quinn wasn't laughing at her. She felt the blonde push some of her hair behind her eye. She liked it when Quinn got soft like that, when she removed her hard exterior even if only for a second.

"We can wait, it's not a problem" Quinn said, kissing her forehead.

Rachel leaned in to the kiss, letting her head rest on Quinn's shoulder.

"Thank you" she mumbled into the blonde's neck.

* * *

"Would you guys stop making out, it's disgusting" Quinn sneered from her position on Santana's sofa.

She had gone over to enjoy time with her friends, instead, to her horror, she was spending her time watching her friends enjoy each other.

"Oh hush, if you and Berry wanted to make out in front us we wouldn't give a shit" Santana replied.

"U huh, no, you would get just as pissed as I am right now" Quinn crossed her arms, letting Santana know she was serious.

"Fine" she grumbled as she pulled away from her girlfriend.

"Don't get upset San, when Quinn leaves we can have sex"

Brittany's comfort just made Quinn even more uncomfortable "Unbelievable" she mumbled, hiding her head in her hands.

"Don't be a prude, it's not like you and Berry wouldn't be doing the same thing"

Quinn was silent. She was trying to think of a reply that wouldn't let Santana know about Rachel.

"Santana they haven't had sex"

Both Santana and Quinn's eyebrows shot up.

"How, how did you" Quinn fumbled " What the fuck" she gave up trying to make sense of it.

Santana burst into laughter " Babe how did you know that" she asked her girlfriend.

"Well, Rachel's a virgin for one thing, you can tell cause she gets uncomfortable every time you talk about it around her, and Quinn didn't respond right away, so I mean it's obvious…right?" Brittany wasn't sure in what she was saying, but she was right, remarkably.

"Brittany you continue to amaze me" Quinn said, it was ridiculous how easily she could pick up on the little things.

"So" Santana smirked "no sex for Quinn?"

"Just drop it" Quinn snapped, she really wasn't in the mood to be discussing this at the moment.

Santana would drop it, for now. But, in her mind, she was already starting to develop the next plan to get the two girls a little closer, literally.

* * *

"Santana, as grateful as I am for this little outing I'm not exactly sure of your intentions, which makes me skeptical" Rachel said nervously as Santana dragged her through the mall, Brittany following beside.

"Just a girl's day out" Santana lied through her teeth.

Rachel was skeptical, but she decided playing along was the best way to discover her true motives. " Ok, whatever you say"

They walked for awhile around the mall, she engaged in conversation with Brittany, trying not to pay attention to Santana who looked like she was on a mission.

They stopped in front of Victoria's Secret. Rachel hated this store, the way they so easily exploited the female body. She felt Santana tugging her in its direction, she stopped, resisting Santana's tugging.

"No, I hate this store lets go somewhere else"

"Rachel" Santana protested, putting her hand on her hip " get your ass over here"

Rachel reluctantly followed the Latina into the store, frowning at the ads.

"As you may or may not know, its Quinn's half birthday coming up in a few weeks" Santana started.

Rachel looked confused "What's a half birthday?"

Brittany looked more shocked by Rachel's reply than Santana, who looked like she didn't give a shit.

"Only the second best day of the year, it marks the halfway mark between more last and next birthday" came Brittany's verbal reply.

"Oh..I've never heard of that"

"Well you have now" Santana pulled Rachel farther into the store, away from the perfumes and into the lingerie section.

"Anyways, Brit and I have taken you here to pick out a gift for Quinn"

Rachel's brow furrow further " Uhh don't you think she can pick out her own underwear"

Brittany laughed" Not for her silly, for you"

Rachel almost screamed, her panic went into overdrive as the two girls before her had to hold her in place so she wouldn't run away " NO,nonononononononono"

"Just get in the dressing room and we will pick it out for you" Santana was pushing Rachel into the dressing room as she spoke. They were starting to draw attention to themselves, Rachel kept protesting by holding on to anything to keep her from the dressing room.

Brittany was currently picking up all the black lingerie in sight "I'm thinking black or red, that will go well with her skin tone" Brittany pondered.

"You pick it out I have to make sure Rachel stays in here" Santana said, standing in front of the stall which currently contained the feisty brunette.

"Pleeeeease don't make me do this" Rachel pleaded.

"Get over it Berry "

When Brittany brought over her selection, she slid it through the opening in the stall, Rachel reluctantly snatched them away. Her mood had gone from panic to depression to pissed off.

"You'll pay for this" Rachel sneered at the girls.

"I thought we were paying for the lingerie San?" Brittany said, misunderstanding.

Santana just shook her head, laughing silently to herself. Between her girlfriends cuteness and Rachel's pain, which she found hilarious, she just couldn't help herself but smile.

Five minutes later the girls heard Rachel whining "Can I come out now"

"Did you try it on"

"Yes"

"Well come on them, show us" Santana pushed.

"No way"

"Berry I am coming in"

Santana pushed open the curtains, revealing Rachel.

Santana's mouth hung open " Damn" came her response. Rachel looked hot, and that was coming from Santana. Brittany seemed to agree " I think you're going to make Quinn very happy" the blonde smiled, pleased with her selection.

"Can I please change now" Rachel replied meekly, blushing violently.

Santana and Brittany left the stall, letting Rachel change back into her clothes. Brittany and Santana smiled knowingly at each other, there plan was setting into place.


	11. Chapter 10

Author's note: ok, here it is, the reason I have been soooooo late in posting this. During my trip to Europe this summer I had an idea, an idea that would simply not leave my mind. This is idea is none other than a Faberry fic, one of proportions I have never attempted before. I found myself obsessed with its prospects, and because of that, I have been writing it instead of Plan B. Don't worry, it is my full intention to finish this, and just as a heads up I won't be posting my other fic until it's completed ( it's at about 20,000 words right now). Once again, I am deeply sorry, I hope that this fic's last few chapters (yes it will be ending sometime soon) and my coming story will make up for the lateness. Oh, and this chapter is the reason this fic is rated M.

Chapter 10

Kurt and Mercedes had decided to throw a party celebrating Glee club's win at sectionals. They had promised free pizza, soda, and as always, Karaoke. Rachel was ecstatic, and so was Quinn, although the blonde would never in a million years admit it. When the two Glee clubbers announced the party, Rachel had cornered them in the McKinley halls. She had warned them that if any alcohol was present at this get together she would physically murder the pair. Kurt and Mercedes had no intentions of ever bringing alcohol to the party, and Kurt had to stifle a laugh at how unthreatening the brunette actually was to him.

Quinn and Rachel arrived exactly at 7'oclock, not a minute early or late. Rachel had been adamant on their timing, which Quinn found a little strange. The blonde had always preferred showing up late to parties, that way she was never the first one there. Sure enough, that's exactly what happened.

Mercedes opened the door a minute after Rachel rang the bell, "You guys are early, I wasn't expecting anyone for at least fifteen minutes"

Rachel looked confused, "You said seven right" she asked, looking at her watch.

"Yea but whoever comes to these things on time" Mercedes answered, opening the door wider so the two could come inside.

"That's exactly what I said" Quinn laughed, walking in behind Rachel.

The three of them went to the living room where Kurt was meticulously placing the snacks and other party equipment they would be using for the night. Quinn and Mercedes found his obsession over placement a little weird. Rachel on the other hand thought the opposite. They engaged in comfortable conversation, except for Kurt and Rachel of course, until the others arrived. It was a half an hour before everyone showed up. Puck was last, or course, he was probably too busy making out with some random to show up on time.

After Karaoke, which no one was particularly interested in besides Kurt and Rachel, everyone sat down for Pizza. They had gotten it free because they guy arrived in thirty one minutes instead of thirty. After that, Quinn made a mental note to never order Dominos pizza with Rachel, she had taken the whole "thirty minutes or its free" offer a little to literally, much to the embarrassment of both the delivery boy, and the Glee club.

They were all scattered around the living room, eating pizza and conversing when Santana rose from her position between Brittany and the arm of the couch. She raised her cup for everyone to be silent.

"We are here today" she started in a sarcastic manner "to celebrate our win at sectionals". Every one smiled and cheered " OK shut up, I'm not finished" Santana said when the cheering didn't stop.

" As I was saying" she continued " there is also cause for another celebration tonight, an occasion very close to my heart, today my friends, is Quinn's half-birthday".

Everyone started to cheer again, and soon the cheers broke into a rendition of happy "half" birthday. Quinn blushed, not really liking the attention. Rachel however, was blushing deeper, because the whole time Santana was looking directly at her. Once the song was over, Santana rose again.

"Let's all make this night, a very special night for Quinn" Santana smirked, once again looking directly at Rachel.

Rachel knew tonight was the night, she was ready now, and she knew it. However, Santana was making it a little uncomfortable for her, but it was Santana they were talking about, so it was probably intended to make the brunette feel uncomfortable anyways.

Besides the subtle embarrassment, the night progressed rather smoothly. The club sat down and watched Funny Girl at Rachel's request, which no one was strongly opposed to except for Puck, who only wanted to watch porn.

The movie was almost over; Rachel and Quinn were snuggled up together on the couch. Quinn really loved moments like these, where she could just be close with Rachel. The brunette didn't mind either, who was content with just being able to feel Quinn's heart beat against her back.

"As much as I hate to admit it" Kurt started, interrupting everyone's concentration on the movie " That has to be one of the most disgustingly adorable things I have ever seen" he finished, commenting on the way Quinn was running her hands through Rachel's hair.

" You can thank us" Brittany said, pointing between herself and Santana, who was smirking again.

"Yea they are going to be doing a lot more hair pulling later" Santana muttered under her breath, amusing herself. Rachel, who was blushing violently again, really hoped no one else had heard that.

" Rach, are you ok, you look flushed" Quinn asked, concerned.

" Oh, yea, no problem here, just nothing, um, yea don't worry about it". At least it didn't seem as if Quinn had heard Santana's comment.

_Santana I am going to murder you later._

Quinn and Rachel arrived back at their house around eleven at night. Rachel quickly called her dads, who were away on their anniversary holiday, to let them know they were home. While this was happening Quinn had gone away into the kitchen to get a cup of tea. Rachel walked hesitantly over to her. She wanted this to happen, but she was still nervous. She must have been staring at Quinn's back for a few minutes before the blonde spoke to her, snapping her out of her own mind.

" You know Rach, I know what Santana is doing" she said, her eyes still focused on her tea, her back still turned away from her girlfriend.

"She was being slightly obvious " Rachel laughed nervously.

Quinn returned the laugh, turning to look at Rachel " Well, the remarks she made today, and I found the Victoria's Secret receipt with her credit card number on it"

" That was the worst shopping trip of my life"

Quinn smiled at Rachel, but her mood soon turned serious " You don't have to do anything you don't want to" she said.

Rachel didn't have to think about her response. She walked up to Quinn, reaching up slightly to kiss her on the lips, while doing so she took the cup of tea out her hands, placing it on the table. The brunette took the blondes hands in hers, putting them around her waist. They continued kissing and Rachel could feel Quinn's lips pushing harder against hers. Quinn had to pull away to breath, giving Rachel an opportunity to say what she needed to.

" I want to Quinn" she said. Her voice was vulnerable; Rachel liked to feel confident. But this time she didn't exactly know what she was doing.

With her hands still around Rachel's waist, Quinn leaned back to get a better look at the girl. She was gorgeous, stunning, and she wanted to be with her in every way possible. Quinn smiled, pushing away the hair from Rachel's face. She sensed how nervous she was, she wanted the girl to smile, she was beautiful when she smiled.

" Well then how about we go find out what Victoria's secret is"

Rachel blushed deeply, but smiled none the less. Quinn laughed, taking Rachel's hand and pulling her towards the stair case. Rachel's heart was pounding in her chest, she had huge butterflies in her stomach. She was more nervous than she was before sectionals, and this was with Quinn, the one person she actually felt like she could be herself around.

When they got to their hallway, Quinn tried to pull Rachel into the guest room, but Rachel stopped her. Quinn looked worried for a second, as if Rachel wasn't as sure as she said she was.

" No wait, in here" Rachel said, this time pulling Quinn into her own room. Quinn shut the door behind her, pulling Rachel into another kiss. She could feel the girl's heart beating fast, and she wanted to get her to relax just a little bit. She pulled away from the kiss, resting her forehead against soft tan skin. Hazel met chocolate as Quinn walked the girl to the end of the bed. The blonde ran her hands through Rachel's hair, still looking her directly in the eye.

" Don't be nervous baby"

"Ok" was all Rachel said back, and Quinn kissed her again. This time with more passion and force. Her hands never left the brunettes hair, however, now they were tangled beautifully in a dance that neither of the two girls wanted to stop. But Quinn wanted to get closer, she wanted to feel Rachel under her, their skin right up against each other. She moved her hand down Rachel's back stopping where her jeans met the bottom of her halter top. She ran her hands under the fabric, her fingers running their way up soft skin, and confidently, she pulled the top over Rachel's head, the brunette lifting her arms slightly to help. Quinn smirked, the black bra looked amazing, and by amazing, she meant fucking hot.

Rachel noticed Quinn staring at the bra, making her blush again, which Quinn thought was cute. Quinn leaned down to kiss the girls neck, savoring how sweet her skin was. Rachel wrapped her arms around Quinn's waist; the ex-cheerleader noticed how her breath was starting to get heavier, this, and the taste of Rachel's skin, caused the blonde to be caught off guard when Rachel started to lift Quinn's shirt above her head. Rachel's hands felt good against her flesh, and when her shirt was off, she pressed her body into Rachel's, her mouth going back to Rachel's. The contact felt amazing, but she craved more.

She pushed the brunette back slightly, causing her to fall on the bed. Slowly, she crawled on top of her, almost predatorily; her movements pushed Rachel up against the headboard. Rachel lay against the bed, with Quinn hands on either side of her head. Quinn leaned down, taking Rachel's bottom lip between her teeth. Slowly, she worked her hands down Rachel's toned stomach, coming to rest at the button on her jeans. She unbuttoned them unhurriedly, sliding the denim off her body gracefully. Rachel did the same, Quinn kicking them off on her own as she realized what Rachel was trying to do. Little material separated them now, and Quinn took the time to take in the sight of Rachel.

" Do me a favor and thank Santana for me, these look amazing on you" she said, kissing down Rachel's neck.

Rachel was too focused on the roaming hands that were making their way up to her concealed breasts.

"Sure thing" she breathed out as Quinn ran her hands over the black bra.

Quinn squeezed gently over the bra, her other hand finding its way to the clasp on Rachel's back. Smoothly, she unhooked the bra, sliding it off her girlfriend's shoulders. Rachel unconsciously moved to cover herself, but Quinn stopped her.

" Don't try and hide from me, you are gorgeous"

Quinn moved her lips back to Rachel's neck" Just relax" she said into her ear, moving her hands back to Rachel's chest.

Rachel gasped as she felt Quinn message her left breast, teasing her thumb around her hard nipple. Quinn's right hand went to her back, running circles on her spine, causing her body to arch. Quinn moved her knee in between Rachel's legs, pressing gently against her center. The diva gasped, arching her back even further. Quinn removed her hand from her back, using it to guide the girl back against the bed.

_Oh god she's a squirmier, I love squirmiers_

Quinn lowered her mouth to Rachel's chest, taking the neglected nipple into her mouth, teasing it firmly with her teeth. She made an audible moan, arousing Quinn further. She needed Rachel now, she couldn't wait much longer. With her mouth still on Rachel breast, she again moved her hands down Rachel's stomach, but this time they came to a rest on black lace. Slowly, she pulled the undergarment off, running her hands back to Rachel's inner thing, running up and down the tan skin. Against her chest, Quinn could feel Rachel's heart beat get faster.

To Rachel, it felt like electricity coursing through her veins, she had never felt something so amazing before. The blonde moved herself back up to Rachel, kissing her passionately. Tentatively, she ran her fingers up Rachel's slit, causing the girl to gasp into Quinn's mouth. Quinn pulled her mouth away, tugging on Rachel's lower lip. She looked the girl in the eye.

" Do you trust me" she asked.

Rachel nodded, too nervous to actually say anything. Quinn smiled, returning back to Rachel's mouth. Slowly, she slipped one finger into Rachel. The girl squirmed under her "Quinn" she gasped.

She went slowly, not going too deep. She added another finger and Rachel moaned harder. Quinn had to push on the girl's stomach again to keep her down, she really loved squirmiers.

The blonde moved her lips to Rachel's neck, she pushed harder into Rachel. The girl winced in pain, biting her lip, but it only hurt Rachel for a second before the friction started caused her pleasure she had never felt before. Quinn picked up the pace, messaging her center with her thumb. Rachel was moaning so loudly that Quinn was starting to appreciate the neighbors for filing that lawsuit to get Rachel a soundproof room. She would have to thank them later.

"Quinn, harder" Rachel choked out, her eyes clenched at the sensation Quinn was giving her.

Quinn smiled against Rachel's neck, nipping it slightly as she pushed another finger into the writhing girl. The sound that came out of Rachel was just short of a scream, causing Quinn's arousal to pool between her own legs. Quinn curled her finders against Rachel's clit and the brunette bucked against her fingers.

"fuck" she moaned, Quinn had barely ever heard Rachel curse before.

The blonde could feel the diva's walls begging to clench around her fingers. She picked up her pace, pushing harder and faster. Rachel continued to moan and writhe under her touch. She threw her head back against the pillows, twisting her fingers around the bed sheets.

" Oh my god" Rachel breathed as her walls began to clench harder, she felt as if she was coming undone.

" Quinn" she screamed as she felt it take its full effect. Quinn went faster, helping Rachel ride out her orgasm.

The diva collapsed against the sheets, her eyes were closed and she was breathing heavily. Quinn pulled her fingers out, coming to rest beside an exhausted looking Rachel Berry.

"You are beautiful" Quinn said in her ear, pulling away the damp hair from Rachel's face.

"Quinn, that was" Rachel started, not able to find the right words to continue.

Quinn chuckled to herself, pulling in Rachel for a soft kiss.

Rachel opened her eyes to look at the blonde. For what seemed like forever they just looked at each other.

"I love you" Rachel said for the first time in her life.

"I love you" Quinn replied, saying it for the first time in her life.


End file.
